Conversations
by The Sage of Spirits
Summary: Conversations that could have happened in the Fire Emblem series 6-11, either as support, in battles or between them. Now with 150 percent spoilers guaranteed.
1. Same Old Soren : RD,10

_**The Sage of Spirits:** I know I shouldn't post this, but I couldn't wait! Sorry, I know... _T-T_ Anyway, proper thanks to the amazing Twilight Scribe in the ToS Section for allowing me to use their style (I still don't know how he manages to keep characters in character at all times..._ o.O'_) Anyway, these are conversations that could have happened in Fire Emblems 6-10 (a lot, I know...), that could be anything from supports to conversations in battles or between them. __Well, the first one is for Radiant Dawn. I'll mark where each converation is from in the chapter Selection, don't worry. And A/N won't be as long. _n.n'_ I don't own FE._

_This would happen after the Info. Conversation Strategist in Part III. _Ike is Normal, **Soren is Bold** and _Titania is Italics.

* * *

_********

Conversations

**Same Old Soren**

_"Soren, I have been wondering… Were there any other reasons for getting on the good side of Skrimir?"_

**"I do not understand what you mean, Titania."**

_"Well… I cannot help but wonder about your… infamous ulterior motives._

"Titania, what do you mean?"

_"Well… Don't you remember during the Mad King's War, when we were going to rescue the Apostle when the Raven's attacked her ship?"_

"Oh yeah, I remember that."

**"And we helped her. What does that have to do with that fool Skrimir?"**

_"I meant how you thought about that past situation in particular."_

"Oh, now I remember. Wasn't it something about 'putting the Apostle in our debt' or something?"

_"Yes, it was. And I am thinking that this might just be the same kind of situation."_

"Soren, is she right on that? I don't doubt you or anything. It's just something that I'm curious about now."

**"Of course not. Skrimir is not a king."**

_"Oh. I am sorry Soren…"_

**"Skrimir does not have that type of authority yet. I'm just waiting for the proper time."**

"…"

_"…"_

**"Now, if you will excuse me, I would like to do some studying before the next meeting. Good bye." -exits-**

"…"

_"Same old Soren…"__

* * *

__**Me: **Hopefully that was somewhat enjoyable. I don't know what the next one will be about, so please don't ask me, it could be anything. _n.n'_ And again, thanks to Twilight for the use of style. _n.n _But you would think that Soren had something along these thoughts when he thought up all of those strategies of his, and all of the praise he got from Skrimir..._


	2. Extreme Cooking : RD,10

_**The Sage of Spirits: **Another Radiant Dawn Conversation, since that is what I've been playing recently. I don't own FE._

_This conversation would happen after the Info. Conversation Feast or Famine and the conversation between Ike and Ilyana (forgot the title of that one.) and Iylana joins Ike's group in Part III. _Ilyana is Normal and **Oscar is Bold**_

* * *

_

**Conversations**

**Extreme Cooking**

"Ah… Oscar?"

**"Yes? Oh, I know you… You're… Ilyana?"**

"Y-Yes, you remember me. I… remember you."

**"Oh?"**

"Yes... You were that wonderful chef that was with Ike…"

**"Yes, that was me. Are you helping the Laguz Alliance?"**

"Oh, yes… yes I am. Are… you cooking… tonight?"

**"Oh, yes, I am. Would you like for me to fix something in particular?"**

"Ah… No… Anything you fix would be delicious… I was just wondering… if you were cooking tonight… I… will enjoy traveling with you again… Good bye." –exits–

**"Wow, I see she still likes my cooking. If I recall correctly, she could eat as much as Commander Ike could, despite her frail appearance. Oh dear, I'd better go see if there will be enough food for tonight…" –exits–** _

* * *

**Me:** I don't know about any of you, but I love Ilyana. _n.n_ I like having her in my party a lot, so she tends to get to Arch Sage relatively easily. (The First being Soren that is). And in the beginning, she's always the first to get a class change. I love magic users. _:D


	3. Care Too Much : RnK,07

_**The Sage of Spirits: **A Rekka no Ken Support Conversation, just because. I don't own FE._

_This could be the next level after A Support._ Florina is Normal and **Hector is Bold**

**

* * *

**

**Conversations**

**Care Too Much**

"Ah, L-Lord Hector!"

"**Florina? What are you doing here?"**

"Ah… You… You said…"

"**Yes?"**

"You said that I…"

"**Come on, spit it out."**

"You said that I… I should stay near you…"

"**Oh yeah, that's right… Now I remember. Stay close, I'm heading a bit closer to the-" –gets hit by Thunder spell–**

"…Lord Hector!" –charges toward a nearby enemy mage, lancing him– "Lord Hector, are you alright?!"

"**Yeah, I'm fine… It's just a small burn. My armor took most of the damage. Thanks, that worked out nicely."**

"Thank… Thank goodness…"

–**starts to walk– "Ergh! My leg…"**

"L-Lord Hector, your leg… We need to take you to a healer… Huey, let Lord Hector ride you for a short while…"

"**No, I'm fine, I can take it-"**

"Lord Hector, please… I…"

"**Florina, I know you can talk when you want to, especially when I was about to hit that flying mule-" **

"Huey's not a flying mule, Lord Hector…!"

"**That's the spirit! Now what were you trying to say earlier?"**

"O-Oh… We-Well, I… You're…"

"**I'm… what?"**

"You-You're… the only… man that I… feel comfortable with… nearby… I… feel uncomfortable… around other men…"

"**Oh? Not even Eliwood?"**

"W-Well, no… But… I feel… even more comfortable… near you…"

"…**I was hoping you would say that."**

"H-Huh?"

"**Never mind. Alright, you win. Let's go find a healer."**

"Thank you… I… I care too much to lose you…"

"…**And I care too much to worry you. Come on, let's go… together."

* * *

****Me:** One of my favorite pairings from Rekka no Ken. _I also like JaffarxNino. _n.n _I haven't played RnK in a while, so I don't know how this one went. _n.n'_ And this is also the first non-Radiant Dawn Conversation. Review Please!_


	4. Battle of the Tongues : RD,10

_**The Sage of Spirits: **Another Radiant Dawn Conversation. I don't own FE._

_This conversation occurs after Haar joins your party in Part II._ Marcia is Normal, **Haar is Bold **and _Elincia is Italic

* * *

_

**Conversations**

**Battle of the Tongues**

"Haar, I want to thank you for helping me protect Queen Elincia and-"

**"Zzzzz…"**

–blinks– "Haar?"

**"Zzz… Five more minutes… Zzz…"**

"WAKE UP LIZARD BOY!"

**"Zzz… Ah…! Huh…? Oh, Marcia… Were you saying something?"**

"I was thanking you-!"

**"Oh, okay. You're welcome. Now please, take that flying mule away – it's bugging Raijon."**

"What?! Ooh…! You and that stupid lizard!"

**"You and that horned unicorn."**

"You and that scaly beast!"

_-enters- "What are you both doing…?"_

"Oh! Queen Elincia…! I was just thanking Haar for his help earlier! Now I beg your leave – I must wash Tomilon." –exits–

**"Queen Elincia, if you don't mind, I'll be going for a bit as well to drop off this cargo. I will be back soon. Maybe now I can get some sleep…" –yawns– "Good day, and good night… Zzzz…" –exits–**

_"Ah… Did I miss something…?"

* * *

**Me:** This one came to mind while I was lying in bed, trying to get more sleep__. And I'll try to get those requests up. (The LeonardoxLaura support I'll have to do some research for, because of the way I do supports.) And if anyone has any requests, let me know. And this part is important: **DOES ANYBODY KNOW RANULF'S AGE IN PATH OF RADIANCE?** I'm just wondering... Review Please!_


	5. Vanishing Swords? : PoR,09

_**The Sage of Spirits: **A Path of Radiance Conversation. I don't own FE._

_This conversation occurs after you meet Lethe for the first time, while on the way to Gallia's palace._ Lethe is Normal and **Ike is Bold

* * *

**

**Conversations**

**Vanishing Swords?**

"Hey Hum- err… Beorc Commander!"

**"Call me Ike – it saves the trouble of having to say the race."**

"Alright then… Ike, where do you keep your… beorc weapons?

**"What do you mean? My Regal Sword is strapped at my side."**

"Hiss! I know that! I mean your other swords! I've seen you use different kinds of swords in one battle!"

**"Oh, you mean my Iron and Steel Swords."**

"Yes! Where do you keep them? I don't see any bags on you…

**"Oh, that." –smiles– "Heh, we aren't sure of that ourselves. Let's just say its magic." –exits–**

"What?! That's no answer! Ike! Ike, get back here!" –exits–_

* * *

_**Me:** _Isn't it a little weird that you can carry all of these weapons on the characters, yet they never show you where they put them? I mean, Ike could probably hide a few swords on his back because his cape covers it, but for the rest of them... Review Please!_


	6. Scarred for Life : RD,10

_**The Sage of Spirits: **A Radiant Dawn Conversation. I don't own FE._

_This conversation occurs after you see the events leading up to the Silver Card._ Soren is Normal, **Ike is Bold **and _Aimee is Italics_**

* * *

**

**Conversations**

**Scarred for Life**

"Hmm… I see… Now if only I can find…"

**"Hey Soren, are you in there?"**

"Yes, come on in. I was looking for something. What do you need, Ike?"

**"Shh…"**

_"Oh Ikie-poo! Where are you?! Oh poo! Where did he go?"_

"I see Aimee is back to her stalking ways again."

**"That woman doesn't know the meaning on the word 'no…'"**

"Hmm… I know of a way to get rid off her. My tent has a secret exit in the back. You call her in here and leave through there immediately. Ranulf's tent is nearby, so you can hide there. Ready?"

**"Ready as I'll ever be… I'm over here!" –exits–**

_"I've got you now, my hero! My Ikie-poo! You can't escape-" –enters– "-me?"_

"Hello Miss Aimee. My, you are looking ever more beautiful today."

_"Oh, it's Soren. Ew. I mean… Have you seen my Ike?"_

"No, I haven't, my butterfly. My heart's delight."

_I swore I heard his voice in here… He's a slippery one!"_

"His voice rings in your ears but not mine? What of me, o Goddess of Beauty?"

_Uh, Soren… I know you're not serious…"_

"Oh, I am being very serious, my love. The sun's rays are cold and dull compared to your luscious visage… Don't go so soon!" –blocks entrance– "It'll be just the two of us!"

_Ick!" –storms out–_

-smiles- "That provided even more amusement than I anticipated. Hopefully now she'll leave Ike alone."

**"…"**

"Oh, Ike. You have good timing. I think I scarred her for some time, so you are safe now."

**"She wasn't the only one…"**_

* * *

**Me:**_ _I got inspired for this one after I saw Soren talking to Aimee to get discounts in Chapter... 2 was it? Anyway, I could totally see Aimee stalking Ike again, and I love the 'Oh, it's Soren. Ew. I mean...' part from PoR, right when you get the Hammerene Staff. I was smiling the entire time. Review Please!_


	7. Not a Lady's Man : RD,10

_**The Sage of Spirits: **Another Radiant Dawn Conversation. I don't own FE._

_This conversation occurs after you get Heather and Ilyana, and you see the conversation with them._ Heather is Normal and **Shinon is Bold****

* * *

**

**Conversations**

**Not a Lady's Man**

"Hey there, would you-"

**"No. I'm a busy guy, now go away."**

"H-hey! Is that how you talk to a lady?!"

**"Aww, did I offend you? Do you want me to kiss it and make it go away?"**

"I want you to fix me something to eat! That's all I'm asking for, you-"

**"Hmph. Go bug somebody else if you only wanted you to eat. I told you – I'm a BUSY guy." –exits–**

"…Did that really just happen? A man resisted my charm? How…? Now how am I going to feed that poor, precious Ilyana?" –exits–_

* * *

**Me:**_ _ Believe it or not, I actually hate Shinon - I can't stand him really. But I thought about what would happen if Heather went to him for the food she told Ilyana she would get and this happened. And Heather is definitely an interesting character. Oh, and I know it's been asked, but I WILL do those requests (I have them saved so I wouldn't forget who wanted what), it just might be a while. _n.n" _Review Please!_


	8. Definitely Not a Lady's Man : RD,10

_**The Sage of Spirits: **Another Radiant Dawn Conversation. I don't own FE._

_This conversation occurs after you see Not a Lady's Man._ Heather is Normal, **Shinon is Bold**, and _Ilyana is Italics_**

* * *

**

**Conversations**

**Definitely Not a Lady's Man**

"Hey you! Shinon!"

**"What? Oh, it's just you."**

"Alright, listen. I wanted you to give me food because I was helping poor, defenseless Ilyana. She was really hungry and-"

**"Hmph. That's no concern for me."**

_"…"_

**"Sheesh, if she's that hungry, take her to the squinty-eyed green urchin! He'd get you what she wants!" –exits–**

_"Hmm…"_

"Hm? What's wrong?"

_"I think… Yes, he is one of Ike's mercenaries… He's the only one I can't remember."_

"Why's that? Because he's a huge jerk?!"

_"…He doesn't like to feed me."_

"…"

_"I guess I should… see Oscar…" –smiles– "He makes wonderful food…" –exits–_

"…She's something else." –smiles– –exits–_

* * *

**Me:**_ _I couldn't resist. _XD_ I had this in my mind after I finished the last one. Anyway, I've got an idea of what's coming next. -evil grin- What I won't say. Anyway..._ _Review Please!_


	9. A Man Who Can Cook : RD,10

_**The Sage of Spirits: **Another Radiant Dawn Conversation. I don't own FE._

_This conversation occurs after you get an A Support with Soren and Ilyana._ Soren is Normal and **Ilyana is Bold****

* * *

**

**Conversations**

**A Man Who Can Cook**

"Ah… Ilyana."

**"Huh? Oh… Soren…"**

"I… made this for you. As a thank you for helping us through these hard times."

**"Oh… That's my favorite dish. Thank you, I was getting so hungry…"**

"Yes, I know – Oscar told me that you liked this dish a lot when you went to him."

**"Oh… Yes… He makes this often for me…" –eats– "Soren, this is wonderful… Thank you…" –smiles–**

"It was the least I could do for your effort in helping us succeed. Now, if you'll excuse me…" –exits–

**"Hmm… This is really good… I… love men who can cook… Now to finish this delicious food…" –exits–**

_

* * *

**Me:**_ _It was difficult keeping Soren in character. Chef Colette, how was that?_ _I hope that was what you had wanted. Sorry if I messed it up. _n.n" _I've actually grown to like this pairing. Review Please!_


	10. Inner Clothing : RD,10

_**The Sage of Spirits: **Another Radiant Dawn Conversation. I don't own FE._

_This conversation occurs after a battle and Mist and Ranulf are still alive (AKA haven't hit 0 HP) in Part III. _Mist is Normal and **Ranulf is Bold****

* * *

**

**Conversations**

**Inner Clothing**

"Hm… Should I ask? I…

**"Hey Mist. What do ya need?"**

"Ah!" –turns around– "R-Ranulf! You startled me!"

**"Oh. Sorry 'bout that, Mist. Anyway, need something?"**

"I… I have a question…"

**"Yeah?"**

"Um… W-When you transform…"

**"Yes? What about me transforming?"**

"Oh, this is so embarrassing… Uh… When you transform… What… What happens to…"

**"Come on, Mist. You can tell me. We're friends, you know."**

"What happens…" –raises arms over face– "…to your clothes?!"

**"…What?" –blinks–**

"I-I'm sorry! It's been on my mind ever since I first saw a laguz transform, but I never had the nerve to ask…!"

**–chuckles– "I see. Well, we basically take our inner spirit and transform, using our unique abilities to bring it out. And since are inner selves don't wear clothes when we have fur…"**

"I-I see." –intense blushing–

**"As for where our clothes go, our human appearance basically swaps with our inner selves when he enter our laguz form."**

"W-Well, t-thank you for s-sharing that. N-Now I'll be going now. B-Bye!" –exits–

**–laughs– "Who would've thought that she'd have something like that on her mind?" –smiles– "Ah well. Go figure."**_

* * *

**Me:**_ _I can see Mist pondering that question - not because she's dirty-minded, but because she's curious - and Ranulf is probably the only one who could answer her without going "Ew, you sicko." If fact, he'd probably laugh and joke about it - while answering seriously of course.__ Review Please!_


	11. Respect the Elderly : RnK,07

_**The Sage of Spirits: **An FE7 conversation this time. I don't own FE._

_This conversation occurs just before the battle against Nergal in "Final: Light" Chapter. _Athos is Normal and **Nils is Bold

* * *

**

**Conversations**

**Respect the Elderly**

"Nils, my boy, might I have a word with you?"

**"Yes? What did you need?"**

"Could you tell me about your new world? The world where the remaning dragons from the Scouring now live?"

**"Oh. Okay. Well... Beyond the Dragon's Gate, you instantly get to the Three Temples of Life - Body, Mind and Spirit."**

"Interesting... What are they used for?"

**"They heal the remaining dragons that are injured. The Oracles can heal them physically, mentally or spiritually."**

"Hmm... Ninian was one of the Oracles, wasn't she? Was it wise for her to had stayed away for so long?"

**"Not really - she wasn't the only Oracle in the temple she was at. There were enough Oracles that it would go unnoticed."**

"Hohoho... I see... Which one was Ninian a part of?"

**"The Temple of Spirit, mainly because of our power. And then we have the council of elders... Except they only nag at us younger dragons about the Scouring..."**

"Hahah, I suppose I could understand that, then. I do tend to prat along myself. Thank you for sharing that with me, my boy. Although Nils, I do have some wise advice for you..."

**"Huh? What is it?"**

"You should respect the elderly. No matter how long it will take, it will come - with a vengance. Hohohohoho..."_

* * *

**Me:**_ _This one conversation was a request from my friend, Li-chan. Sorry if it wasn't funny - it was more amusing and more informative this time... _n.n" _There is this particular conversation and sequel conversation I want to put up with Ranulf, but I can't just yet because it deals with the new story I'm (hopefully) putting up sometime this week. _n.n" _Review Please!_


	12. Laguz Pride, My Sword : RD,10

_**The Sage of Spirits: **An FE10 conversation again. I don't own FE._

_This time, there are FOUR people. Wow. _:O_ This conversation occurs after you've seen Inner Clothing and all the following characters are still alive. _Mist is Normal, **Ranulf is Bold**, _Ike is Italics_, and **_Lethe is Bold Italics_**.**

* * *

**

**Conversations**

**Laguz Pride, My Sword**

"Hey Ranulf, when you're in your human form, you fight with your hands and feet, right?

**"Yeah, why?"**

"Why don't you use a sword or something? I mean, it must hurt to punch or kick someone wearing armor.

**"Well, there is that, but I don't know about-"**

"And then you use your claws in your laguz form – I don't think that would hurt you as much though…"

**"No, it doesn't. And they don't dull out either."**

"But still, it must hurt you when you fight in human form. Why don't you try swinging my sword for a bit?"

**"Sorry, Mist… It's slightly embarrassing, but it kind of… wounds my laguz pride."**

"Oh come now! Lethe uses a beorc knife with food. How is swinging a beorc sword to protect yourself any different?"

**"Hmm… You have a point there. Might I try then?"**

"Sure, be my guest!" –hands sword–

**"Thanks, Mist. Hah! Yah! Hyah!"**

"Hey, you aren't bad, Ranulf!"

**"Really?"**

_"Yeah, you weren't bad at all. It's actually a little similar to my style."_

**"Oh, Ike. When did you get here?"**

_"I just got here. Here, try my sword. It's heavier than Mist's." –hands sword–_

**"You sure, Ike? It's still pretty light, but… Anyway… Hah! Hyah!"**

"Wow, Ranulf! Maybe you should use a sword while you're in human form. I mean, wouldn't the sword just follow you when you transform?"

**"It might. Hey Ike, can I borrow your scabbard for a sec.?"**

_"Sure." –hands scabbard–_

**-places scabbard on belt– -sheathes sword– "Now then, let's give it a go!" –smiles– –transforms–**

"Hey, it disappeared!"

**–transforms– "Well what do you know."**

**_"Hey Ranulf, could you give me a ha–" –sees Ranulf– "Ranulf! What are you doing?!"_**

**"What? Oh, you mean this. It's not mine, its Ike's. We were running an experiment."**

**_"Do you have no pride?!"_**

_"But Lethe, you have a beorc knife for food. What's wrong with Ranulf using a beorc sword for fighting?"_

**_"Hiss! It's not like that! What will the soldiers say when they see him with a sword?!"_**

_"Lethe, I think you came in at the wrong time…"

* * *

**Me:**_ _I could not resist it - this is also something that will happen in my new FE story. And can anybody smell a sequel? I hope so. I can't just leave this convo. like this. _:D _After the sequel to this one, it'll be another request, so don't worry if I haven't gotten to you yet/haven't finished with you yet._ _It'll happen eventually - just be patient please. Review Please!_


	13. The First Laguz Swordsman? : RD,10

_**The Sage of Spirits: **An FE10 conversation again. I don't own FE._

_This conversation occurs after you've seen Inner Clothing and Laguz Pride, My Sword and all the following characters are still alive. _Mist is Normal, **Ranulf is Bold** and _Lethe is Italics_.**

* * *

**

**Conversations**

**The First Laguz Swordsman?**

"Excuse me, Sir, I hate to bother you, but could you-?"

**"Yeah, Mist?"**

"H-How do you know my name?" –nervous–

**"Mist, it's-" –blinks– "Whoops…"**

"Ra-Ranulf?! Is that you?! Why is there a sword strapped to your waist?! And what's with that outfit?!" –confused–

**"Shh… Quiet down, Mist. I don't want anyone like Lethe finding out it's me."**

"O-Okay… W-What do I call you out loud then?"

**"Raymond – that's the name I made up so that I can throw off Lethe and the other laguz. But mainly Lethe."**

"A-Alright, what have you been doing? Why do you have a sword?" –whispers–

**"Ah, Ike's giving me some pointers with the sword. I guess you could even say I'm the first laguz swordsman." –chuckles–**

"I thought you weren't going to use a sword?" –whispers–

**"Well, after the countless, continual battles we've had against both Begnion and Daein recently, my knuckles have been completely sore. I didn't even have the time to rest them, and I got tired of feeling the pain. So I thought I'd try something different." **

"O-Oh, I see… W-Well, how have the lessons been going?"

**"Ah, very well! I've even been practicing during the battles with the Daein Army. It seems that my disguise works out after all – they didn't even shout 'Sub-human!' at me. That or they were just startled that I was using a sword..." –thinks–**

"Well, I think it's really great that-"

_"Hey Mist! Have you seen Ranulf? He's been missing lately and-" –blinks– "Oh, who's this?"_

"Ah, this is… Raymond… And no, I haven't seen Ranulf…" –inner profuse sweating–

_"Ah, I see. Well, if you find him, tell him I'm going to kick his hairy butt for disappearing out of nowhere." –walks off–_

**"Hmm…"**

"That doesn't sound too good, does it?"

**"Nope. I guess now I have the choice of either continuing my charade or facing the wrath of Lethe."**

"Which are you going to do? Lethe's going to be really mad when she finds out…"

**"Well, I guess I should get used to this then. I don't want to go through an angry Lethe. You know the age-old saying 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned?'"**

"Yeah, Titania told me about that saying when she told me some of her stories! Why?"

**"That woman is Lethe…"**_

* * *

**Me:**_ _Yes, I did just do a cheap ad, for those that have read it. _n.n' _I just couldn't resist - it was too much to pass up._ _How will the storyline be different with the cheery, sword-slinging beast laguz? lol And sorry for taking so long - college has been keeping me very busy. _n.n' _Review Please!_


	14. Another Duel at Sunrise : RD,10

_**The Sage of Spirits: **An FE10 conversation again. I don't own FE._

_This conversation occurs after you've seen the conversation between Ike, Mia and Rhys (Forgot what it was called) and all the following characters are still alive. _Mia is Normal and **Ike is Bold**.**

* * *

**

**Conversations**

**Another Duel at Sunrise**

–content sigh– "Another sunrise, another day to find my rival in arms! Today is going to be my day, I can just feel it!"

**–enters– "Ah Mia, there you are. Here is the sword from the supply convoy that you asked for. Make sure you are ready to leave before-"**

"Ah, Boss! Another wonderful sunrise, isn't it? Doesn't it just give you shivers?! The only thing that would make this sunrise complete is a battle! A battle at dawn! I love battling at dawn!"

**"Heh. I know, Mia. You've told me. Since we have time before we have to leave, I can provide that battle you're looking for. It would be a nice morning exercise."**

"Ah, that'll be great, Boss! Too bad Rhys isn't up yet – he could heal us otherwise!"

**"Well, I don't know if Rhys would to see it this time– he looked shocked at what we did the last time he watched us fight that it would probably keep him away for a while anyway."**

"Oh, you mean… Hah, that was fun! And I almost had you again, you big horse! And as strong as one too! Ah well, the memory slips by me now. Come on, come on, let's get ready!" –unsheathes sword–

**"Alright." –unsheathes sword– "I'm ready."**

"Hah! That's just like you, Boss. Okay! The scene… A duel at dawn! Everything is set!" –music note– "You better get ready! You never know when I'll snake by you!"

**"Try me."**_

* * *

**Me:**_ _This was a request from Kiiam. Mia's a fun character to have around, even though I don't really use her often. I do try though - I just wish they allowed you to have more characters with you than they do - I have a lot of characters I want to use but can't. _n.n" _Review Please!_


	15. Micaiah's Revelation : RD,10

_**The Sage of Spirits: **An FE10 conversation again. I don't own FE._

_This conversation occurs after all of the characters come together to the Tower of Guidance in Part IV. _Micaiah is Normal and **Ike is Bold**.**

* * *

**

**Conversations**

**Micaiah's Revelation**

"Ah… Ike. Might I speak with you for a bit?"

**"Sure. What do you need?"**

"Sothe told me that you single-handedly defeated General Bryce three years ago. He was one of the Four Great Riders, yet you managed to beat him…"

**"Yes, he was. Not to say that he was easy to defeat, though. He was a powerful fighter. That made the fight harder, but I overcame him. What about it?"**

"I was wondering… The other three Great Riders… Have you fought them before?"

**"The other three were Lanvega, Tauroneo and Gawain, right?"**

"Yes… Just like the song."

**Well, I heard Lanvega retired and died before I fought in the war with Daein. Tauroneo fought with us during that time, though we did spar often and I defeated him a few times. And Gawain, I've fought him countless times."**

"You… You have? Did you manage to defeat him in battle?"

**"No. I lost to him just about every time. The only time I really defeated him was during training, and that was only because it was a test."**

"Huh?"

**"Gawain was my sword instructor, you could say. And then he was slain, so I never knew if I surpassed him." **

"R-really? How did you manage to find him so he could teach you? I heard he left the Daein army over twenty years ago."

**–smiles– "Oh, he was easy to find. All I had to do was walk into the meeting room and he would be in there most of the time."**

"What do you mean…?"

**"Gawain was my father. After he left the Daein Army, he changed his name to Greil and founded the Greil Mercenaries. After he died, I became the leader in his place."**

"R-really? You're… the son of General Gawain?"

**"That's what I said. And that also makes Mist his daughter." –pauses– "You alright?"**

"Uh… yes, just… ah… Might we continue this conversation later? I have something I need to take care of."

**"That's alright with me."**

"Thanks." –exits–

**"What did I do?"**_

* * *

**Me:**_ _Hahahahah, I always wondered how Micaiah would react to that. I mean, she was so shocked when she found out about Lanvega and Fiona. She would probably have a heart attack if she found out Ike, the one who caused Daein's defeat in the war, was the son of Gawain, one of Daein's Four Great Riders. _XD _There might be a continuation of this, there might not. Anyway, I wasn't sure if I'd get this up later on so I did it now, since I'm in the college library. But I digress._ _Review Please!_


	16. Nino Fell Down a Well? : RnK,07

_**The Sage of Spirits: **An FE7 conversation this time. I don't own FE._

_This conversation occurs after you get an 'A Support' with Jaffar and Nino before the last chapter. _Legault is Normal, **Jaffar is Bold**, _Matthew is Italics _and **_Nino is Bold Italics._

* * *

**

**Conversations**

**Nino Fell Down a Well?!**

"Ah, Jaffar, there you are."

**"…" –glares–**

"Now, now, Jaffar… I'm actually here because I found out some startling news about Nino. Apparently, she's disappeared."

**"…What?"**

"No one's seen her after she went to get some water for the meals. Everyone started searching for her, but I thought you should know-"

**"…I'll find her." –exits–**

_–enters– "Legault, why were you wasting your breath on him of all people?"_

"I felt that I should test to see if his emotions had returned to him. After all, it's been such a long time for him, and the dear found something within him that keeps her attached to the boy."

_"What are you…? What did you say to him…?"_

"I told him that Nino disappeared and mentioned how it was while she was gathering water for the meals."

_"She's not really missing, is she? Because I don't feel like having to go to the rescue again…" –face palms–_

"Of course not. In fact-"

**_"Hey Legault! Did you happen to see Jaffar around?"_**

"Ah, Nino. Sorry my dear, but I haven't. I heard that he was sitting by himself over there, but I'm not sure of the reliability of the source, though. You can check if you want."

**_"Oh, okay! See you later Legault! Bye Matthew!" –exits–_**

_–sighs– "He's definitely going to kill you for that, you know."_

"Oh no, I've done worse to him than that. He'll just be mad for a while. It's nice to know that he has a wider variety of emotions this time around. Now I don't have to worry too much about him."

_"I think I'll stick around for a while – I want to see what he does to you. Might be fun to watch. I'll go inform Lord Hector that we may be short one thief and that he should leave everything to me. But first I think I'll put more food in m'lord's bag…" –thinks–"Make sure you're still alive when I get back, 'kay?" –smiles– – exits–_

"Just what I needed – an audience…"_

* * *

**Me:**_ _Sorry, I couldn't think of how to continue the other one without revealing Soren being the king. (Besides, it wouldn't make sense anyway.)_ _And I love Jaffar - he's too epic not to like. _XD _Review Please!_


	17. Small Retribution : RnK,07

_**The Sage of Spirits: **An FE7 conversation this time. I don't own FE._

_This conversation occurs after you see Nino Fell Down a Well?!._Matthew is Normal, **Jaffar is Bold **and _Legault is Italics._**

* * *

**

**Conversations**

**Small Retribution**

"Jaffar."

**"…"**

"While I don't like having to speak to you, I need to confirm something."

**"…And what is that?"**

"Did you kill Legault? I haven't seen him around lately, and I know he did something stupid earlier, and thought you took him out."

**"…"**

"Well? Did you?"

**"…I took him out. Not the way you're thinking."**

"Really? What did you? Stab him? Gagged him? Tied him up and locked him?"

**"…I simply took him out."**

"I will know what you did. I will tell Lords Eliwood and Hector that you killed him if you don't tell me."

**"Why do you care?"**

"Because I told him to stay alive, and he might not be. I want to confirm that he is-"

_–enters– "There you two are. We are needed to do some snooping around. Do hurry up, I don't want to be the only one doing all of the work." –exits–_

"…"

**"…Does that answer your question?"**

"I suppose it does, doesn't it? But you did do something – what was that?"

**"…I threw him into the river while he was sleeping."**

"…"

**"…I'm getting to work." –exits–**

"For once, I think Legault may be right about him simply being mad for a while…I would have done that myself." –face-palm– –sigh–_

* * *

**Me:**_ _Made it so that it stays n line with the last one. Because I mean, Legault had to have done something far worse than lying to him. lol Though having Jaffar kill him is tempting._ _Review Please!_


	18. Karel the Vampire? : RnK,07

_**The Sage of Spirits: **An FE7 conversation this time. I don't own FE._

_This conversation occurs if you get Karel (as opposed with Harken), rerecruited Lucius, and recruited Canas, and all three are still alive. K_arel is Normal, **Lucius is Bold **and _Canas is Italics._**

* * *

**

**Conversations**

**Karel the Vampire?**

"…"

**"Oh… Karel, how nice to see you. I must say that St. Elimine blessed us with such a wonderful day today."**

"…Lucius, you wield no blade. Why come so close to me?"

**"O-Oh… W-Well, I'm very sorry."**

"…The air is too pure here. I must taste the blood of my next opponent. You are not ready to feed my thirst." –exits–

**"..."**

_–enters– "Oh! Lucius, how wonderful to see you here! Do you have anything to partake in the vast field of knowledge today?"_

**"Oh… Canas, hello. St. Elimine must have arranged this meeting on such a fine day. I am uncertain, yet I wish to ask something of you, if I may."**

_"Of course, my friend! What do you need to know?"_

**"Can I confirm with you of a creature of yore? Of a blood-thirsty being?"**

_"Ah, you mean the legendary vampire! Such an interesting character, if I dare say so myself! But what of him?"_

**"There is a man in our group who yearns for blood. Is it possible that such a figure of myth could exist?"**

_"Nothing is to be doubted, my pious friend! But have you seen him bite someone?"_

**"N-No, I have not. He only wishes for blood."**

_"Oho! How interesting! We may be on the verge of a break-through in cracking the case of the legendary vampire himself! We simply must pursue this venture! Let me retrieve my journal and then you can lead the way! I'll be right back!" –exits–_

**–closes eyes– "Oh blessed St. Elimine, please grant me the strength to overcome the upcoming ordeal…"**_

* * *

**Me:**_ _Now I have to say this - Xirysa gave me the idea after I read her chapter 3 of Seraphic Wings, which focused on Karel's bloodlust. Thanks Xirysa. _:D _And I have to say, I love Canas - he only wants to learn (even though he left behind a wife and kid. -.-'__). Plus it also helps that he's the only shaman in the game. lol Review Please!_


	19. Karel the Redeemed? : FnT,06

_**The Sage of Spirits: **An FE6 conversation this time. I don't own FE._

_This conversation occurs if you get Karel, Fir and Noah, and all three are still alive. _Fir is Normal, **Karel is Bold **and _Noah is Italics._**

* * *

**

**Conversations**

**Karel the Redeemed?**

"Uncle, how are you today?"

**"Ah, Fir. I am fine. Is there something that you needed? Training, perhaps?"**

"Ah, no. I was wondering about something. How did you and Mother get along when you were younger?"

**"…"**

"W-What's wrong, Uncle?"

**"It's… nothing. It's just…"**

"Just… what?"

_–­enters– "Ah Fir! Would you like to have another training session?"_

"Oh, Sir Noah! Well…"

**"Go ahead, Fir. I can watch to see how much you have improved since the last time I saw you. I can get a better idea when someone else is helping you along."**

"Oh, okay Uncle! Please tell me more later on! Let's go, Sir Noah!" –exits–

_"Ah! Wait up, Fir!" –exits–_

**"Hmm. That was a close one." –closes eyes– "I'm sorry Fir, but I cannot tell you. I could not ruin your innocence with my past sins… of bloodlust and needless killing…" –sighs– "Karla, I'm so sorry for everything I put you through…"**_

* * *

**Me:**_ _My first FE6 Convo.! I finally got the real ending, and I was pleased. A lot better than the last one I got. I won't spoil though, even though I technically did. Ah well.__ Review Please!_


	20. Smile More Often : RD,10

_**The Sage of Spirits: **An FE10 conversation this time. I don't own FE._

_This conversation occurs when Nephenee and Danved are in the same army and both are still alive. _Nephenee is Normal and **Danved is Bold**_._**

* * *

**

**Conversations**

**Smile More Often**

"D-Devdan? It's nice seein' you again." –smiles–

**"Huh? Danved's not Devdan. Danved is Danved."**

"O-Oh… Sorry… I was reckonin' that you were Devdan…" –frowns–

**"It's okay. Danved get confused for Devdan all the time. Danved doesn't know why people mistake Danved for Devdan. Danved is a lot different than Devdan. But you don't have to worry about Danved."**

"I see…"

**"Hmm?"**

"I-Is somethin' wrong?"

**"Danved thinks that you should smile a little more. Danved feel sad when you frown."**

"…"

**"Danved will be seeing you later, yes?"**

"Y-Yes, I reckon I will since we're fightin' in the same army."

**–smiles– "Danved sees. Danved will see you later then." –exits–**

"R-Right…"_

* * *

**Me:**_ _This idea came from **Ralf Jones**. I swear Danved's wrong about himself, I just don't know if he's the imaginary friend, or if Devdan was... Or if he's got a split personality. I think it's one of those, I'm sure.__ Anyway, I'm actually ahead for once. But I'm waiting to give people time to read. Review Please!_


	21. Ross, the Axe Wielding Mage? : SS,08

_**The Sage of Spirits: **An FE8 conversation this time. I don't own FE._

_This conversation occurs when Ross and Lute have at least a 'B' Support both are still alive. _Ross is Normal and **Lute is Bold**_._**

* * *

**

**Conversations**

**Ross, the Axe-Wielding Mage?**

"Hey you! Lute!"

**"Oh, look. It's Son-of-the-Warrior-Garcia-Ross. Again. Have you come here for me to study your strange behavior, or will you run away again?"**

"You're nuts if you think I'm going to let you experiment on me! And it's Ross! Just Ross!"

**"Fine then. Ross. What do you want? I'm rather busy studying this piece of literature for my own prodigious intellect. My genius simply does not have the time to waste talking with you."**

"Humph! You think you're so smart!I'm going to show you that I can do some kind of magic, just like I thought!" –grins–

**"Ross – Axe-Wielding Fighter. Nope, magic is not in that pathway. You have the option to study under the sword or the bow later on, but not magic. Magic is for geniuses, like myself.**

"Well, I'm gonna prove to you that I can use magic too! Watch and I'll show you! Lemme see that Fire Tome!"

**–mutters– "This would be interesting to observe when a non-magic compatible person uses a magic tome… Maybe something fun will happen…" –smiles mischievously– "Alright then, Ross, here is my practice Fire Tome." **

"Why's it your practice tome?"

**"It is for when we encounter monsters along the road or when I take part in the Tower of Valni assault. It would be a waste to use stronger spell books when my genius only needs a simple Fire Tome to get things accomplished. Now then, I shall observe from over here, out of your way." –smiles mischievously–**

"That smile of yours is creepin' me out…"

**"Oh. You've noticed, have you? Maybe I should have been more discreet?"**

"You know what? I think I hear someone calling me! I'll have to show you another time! Bye!" –exits–

**"Oh no. There goes my experiment. Maybe next time he will show me his 'magic capabilities.' Oh well, back to reading…" –lifts book–**_

* * *

**Me:**_ _Holy crap, I've at least touched on all five series! _:D_ This is amazing! Anyway, I love Lute - probably because she reminds me so much of myself... lol And I myself prefer Ross the Hero over Ross the Warrior - I hate axe-users, but I love Ross... At least when he gets to use a sword. And on the note of dual promotion, Magic Knights suck. I'm sorry if you like them, but really. They. Suck. Even their mobility doesn't make up for the lower stats, especially when you can use a Boots on a Sage and have the same effect. Anyway, I digress. Review Please!_


	22. Another A 'Sleep' on the Job : RD,10

_**The Sage of Spirits: **An FE10 conversation this time. I don't own FE._

_This conversation occurs when Laura and Leonardo have at least a 'A' Support both are still alive. _Leonardo is Normal and **Laura is Bold**_._**

* * *

**

**Conversations**

**Another A 'Sleep' on the Job**

"Oh! Laura, you're safe! I was so worried when I saw you fighting in our last battle."

**"Th-Thank you, Leonardo. But you do not have to worry too much for me since I can protect myself with Light Magic."**

"But still, I- we cannot have you vulnerable to anyone who might be able to harm you in the future – you are our main healer. I will stay by your side to keep you safe – will that bother you?"

**"Oh, of course not! Thank you, Leonardo. I know that the Goddess will watch over us."**

"Thank you for your blessing… Hmm? Laura, is this staff yours?" –yawns softly–

**"Hmm? Oh, no it isn't. But I would gladly hold on to it for the person who lost it."**

"…"

**"You know, it is funny. Aran found a staff just like this one. Isn't it funny, Leonardo?…Leonardo?"**

"…Zzzz…"

**"Hee hee. He looks peaceful when he sleeps. I'd better leave him be. But that's certainly strange that he fell asleep like that all of a sudden…" –exits–**

"…Zzzz…"_

* * *

**Me:**_ _There you are, **Chef Colette**. It took a while, but there's your LauraxLeonardo convo. I can honestly say I have no idea how this idea hit me, but I thought it would do. I'm personally EdwardxLaura, but...Whatever. _:D_ I suppose now I have to take some time to work on new convos., as that was the last one I have ahead of schedule. Ah well. Review Please!_


	23. Fight Those Demons! : SS,08

**Disclaimer:** Don't own.

FE8 this time. This would happen if you have L'Archel, Artur and Nemi and they're still alive. L'Archel is Normal, **Neimi is Bold **and _Artur is Italics_.**

* * *

**

**Conversations**

**Fight Those Demons!**

"Ah, this is such a nice day to be fighting against the forces of evil! I do hope that we get to purge those monstrosities! I'd give them that with my staff! And that! And that! And THAT!" –swings staff–

"**O-Ow! Wah! I'm sorry, what did I do?!" –cries–**

"Oh, I'm sorry! Do you need a healing for that?"

"**I-I'm okay. I was just…" –sniff– "going to give this…" –sniff– "to C-Colm…"**

"Oh, you're that archer I saw helping us take out those evil creatures! Thank you for your righteousness in taking up arms!"

"**Oh. Thank you…" –sniff– "I will be seeing you later, yes? I'm sorry, but I must get this to Colm soon… Good-bye." –exits–**

"Yes, you will! Good-bye! Now back to whacking evil with my staff! Hah! Hah! HAH!"

"_Oh my!" –barely dodges– "Have I done something that calls for punishment?"_

"Oh my! I must not have picked a good spot to do this…" –thinks–

"_Oh, are you L'Archel? I've heard that you've been helping with the creatures of evil. Thank you. Do you know anything about them that you can share?"_

Oh! Thank you! I do know my limit right now is my staff, but I will hopefully have the power to dispel those abominations soon! And I'm sorry to say that I only know as much as you do."

"_Oh, I see. Well, the power of light will remove the darkness that envelops our lands…"_

"Yes, indeed! I believe we have something in common! We shall dispel the evil that has seized our land! Can I count on your help?"

"_Yes, you can. We must protect what we have from the darkness. May the powers of light protect us."

* * *

**Me: **Hahah, L'Archel's one of my favorites. (She's also one of my "Three Maidens" - My over-powered, magic-hurling special unit. I like to use just them in the Lagdou Ruins. XD) But I swear, she'll max out on every stat except HP and Defense ON HER OWN. I SWEAR! Level her up to Lv. 20 as a Troubador, and then Lv. 20 again as a (Valkyrie, as I choose all the time, because Magic Knights suck, even though they're like Valkyries except hurl anima magic) and she'll max out naturally. And sorry it took so long (I've actually had this done a while back) - screwy computer time. Hopefully the next one won't take TOO long. Ah well. Review Please._


	24. Secrets Under the Sand : RnK,07

**Disclaimer:** Don't own.

FE7 this time. Five people this time! I think this is a first! :O This would happen if you have Canas and Nino, and all of your lords are still alive. Nino is Normal, **Canas is Bold**, _Hector is Italics_, **_Eliwood is Bold Italics_** and Lyn is Underlined.**

* * *

**

**Conversations**

**Secrets Under the Sand**

"Canas?"

**"Yes? What can do for you, Nino?"**

"I was wondering… What if there were ruins under the sand?"

**"Ah, ruins under the sand! Yes, that would be possible!"**

"Ah, but the sand blocks any chance of finding anything…"

**"Ruins under the sand… What knowledge would they hold?"**

"Maybe there is something to help dig further underground?"

**"Did the sand bury it, or did it sink into it? Or maybe it was created under the sand?"**

"Ah, but you can't breathe under the ground… The sand would get in your mouth…"

**"There must be a way onto the surface and keep the sand up... Perhaps magic?" –thinks–**

"They must be going hungry though, being in a desert…"

**"If food is grown underground, they must be a very advanced civilization! Astounding! We must…"**

_**"Hector, what are you doing?"**_

_"Ah, Eliwood. You should watch this. I still can't figure this out."_

_**"Figure what out?"**_

_"I can't tell if they're talking to each other or not. At times, it seems like it, but at other times, it doesn't."_

**_"Hector, why don't you just let them be? Why worry about it?_**

"Yeah, Hector, stop being so nosy and grow up."

_"Oh? And why are you two still watching them then?"_

"W-Well…"

**_"W-We were…"_**

_"Uh-huh. I see. Alright, you guys win. We'll leave them be. Still, I wonder what's going on in their heads…" –exits–

* * *

**Me: **Heheheh, I hope some of you get this reference... _:) _Review Please._


	25. Mindless Babbling Nonsense : PoR,09

Disclaimer: Don't own.

This conversation would occur after you get Bastian, Lucia and Geoffrey. Ike is Normal, and **Bastian is Bold**.**

* * *

**

**Conversations**

**Mindless Blabbering Nonsense**

"Count Bastian, I-"

"**Oh, it's our dear dashing general, our leader to the throne of Crimea and protector of our beloved princess! What brings you down the depths of this place of hope that calls to us your attention? Shall I fetch our dear fine-haired royal lady, the lovely dame of dashing sapphire-flamed locks and that over-stuffed peacock in armored clothing?"**

"No, that's fine but, I heard that you have info-"

"**Oh come now, dear general, and hold your tongue and dine and wine with us! The sun's valiant rays of dazzling beauty are falling well beyond our humanly reaches while the glorious orb of brilliant shining light rises from its coffin into the bountiful night of clouded boundaries. Talks of our long-desired toils can but wait for another moment of our lives in this glorious hour!" –continues to talk–**

"Okay, I'm going to go look for Geoffrey or Lucia…" –exits–

* * *

_**Sage:** ...And Ike exits without Bastian even knowing. You know the saying - "he who talks a lot but says so little." I don't know who to feel bad for - Bastian, who doesn't know that Ike left, or Ike, who had to put up with it. _XD


	26. What's Right and Wrong : RD,10

Disclaimer: Not mine.

This conversation would happen right after Part 1, Chapter 2...ish, and both characters are still alive. Laura is Normal and **Sothe is Bold**.**

* * *

**

**What's Right and Wrong…**

"Excuse me, but is your name Sothe?"

"**Hm? Oh, yeah, that's me. What do you need?"**

"Well… when we were retrieving our stolen medicine in the fortress for the abbot, I saw empty chests when we got closer to the safe…"

"**Oh… What about the chests?"**

"Was… was that you, if I may ask? I spoke with Miss Micaiah and she said that you were a thief and it was your job. Is that true?"

"**Yeah, pretty much. After going around opening all the doors, I saw all of the chests and thought that we should take back what was taken from others and use it for our cause."**

"But…"

"**But… what?"**

"But that is stealing luxury items that are not ours to begin with. We need to give those items back to the people it was taken from. I'm going to go and speak with Miss Micaiah…" –exits–

"**Oh brother… Is it really that wrong to steal back what the Begnion soldiers took from us in the first place…?" –face-palms–

* * *

**_And yes, Laura's innocent and doesn't realize that she was being slightly hypocritical. But that's what I love about her. _:D

_Anyway, I've been getting questions about **Shadow Dragon** - will I be doing conversations with Shadow Dragon? The answer is yes, I am doing some Shadow Dragon conversations - in fact, the next conversation (which is actually half-way done, I believe) will be Shadow Dragon based. So be on the lookout for that some time in the unknown future._


	27. Don't Make 'Em Like They Used To : SD,11

Disclaimer: Not mine.

This conversation would happen right after you get Wrys and his last staff breaks, you have no other healers and both characters are still alive. Cain is Normal and **Wrys is Bold**.**

* * *

**

**Conversations**

**Don't Make 'Em Like They Used To**

"Wrys, would you mind healing me?"

**"I'm sorry, Cain, but I cannot. My last Heal Staff just broke a few moments ago."**

"Wh-What? But when I last saw you, you were loaded with staves…"

**"I know, and I must confess that it is truly saddening. The state of our staves is truly deplorable, but until someone discovers a more durable material, there is nothing I can do."**

"Then please, tell me this. Is there anyone currently heading to get you more staves? I must return to Prince Marth's side on the frontlines to ensure his safety. It is my duty."

**"Princess Caeda is currently flying toward the Vendors to purchase more staves for me, as well as some for the convoy."**

"I see… Then I shall have to wait here until Princess Caeda arrives… I pray Prince Marth fares well until then…" –face-palms–**

* * *

**_And yes, this does happen to reflect my disgust at the staff usage. 20 usages for a Heal Staff that has such poor healling?! _XO_ The only thing I really like about the staves is the Hammerene Staff with its Twelve usages~ Except only Lena can use it... _-_-' _I'll be touching on that one later. _:D


	28. Interesting Nicknames : SD,11

Disclaimer: Not mine.

This conversation would happen if you did not kill off Tiki in the fane and instead recruited her, and Cain is still alive. Cain is Normal, **Tiki is Bold.****

* * *

**

**Conversations**

**Interesting Nicknames**

"Tiki?"

"**Hmm?" * turns around * "Yes? Who you?"**

"I'm Cain, a knight in service to Prince Marth. He has asked me to watch over you when he is not around on the battlefield."

"**Mar-Mar said that? Okay, Cai-Cai."**

"...Cai-Cai? Mar-Mar…?"

"**Huh? You no like me calling you that? Mar-Mar and Ban-Ban no mind."** *** tilts head ***

"Ah, I don't mind, I uh… don't mind. Those are some interesting nicknames…" * mutters *

"**Yay! Thank you, Cai-Cai!"**

"Now remember to stick close to me on the battlefield when Prince Marth is not around to keep you safe. It is my duty to make sure of your protection."

**"Okay Cai-Cai!"

* * *

**_Can anyone tell that I like Cain? *shifty eyes* Anyway, BLARGH, slow updates... I'm going to try a new policy to make sure I keep updating this at least once in a while. Whenever this gets off the first page of the archives, I'll do a skit and post it._

_Anyway, in other news, I've been preparing something new - a prompt, if you will. But I don't think it will go up until I finish it. But I guess it's something to look forward to. Anyway, review please._


	29. Infuriating Man : RD,10

Disclaimer: Not mine.

This conversation would happen when you get Sanaki to join the fight against the Begnion Senators in Part 3 and Shinon's still alive (and kicking). Shinon is Normal and **Sanaki is Bold**.

****

* * *

**Conversations**

**Infuriating Man**

"Well, I guess I should get some practice in, or make sure that bloat Gatrie doesn't waste his money again…"

"**You there, halt for a moment, please. Are you with Ike's company?"**

"What's it to you, little girl?"

"**What insolence! Just answer my question, please."**

"Fine. Yeah, I'm with little Ikey's Mercenaries, happy? Now go away."

"**You must be a new recruit then. I never saw you three years ago. And I'm probably glad I did not meet you then."**

"No, girlie, I'm a senior officer of the Greil Mercenaries. I just left for a bit when little Ikey and I crossed paths again. Then I just stuck around because I had nothin' else better to do. I do try to get this sorry lot out of poverty, though."

"**I see… Well, you're free to leave then."**

"Finally. You only wasted my time with your questions. Who you say you were, again? Bah, never mind, it doesn't matter. Later, kid." –exits–

"**What an infuriating man, especially one that's in Ike's company… Yet… He's strangely interesting. I must speak with Ike about that one…"

* * *

**_This one happened to be a request this time, from Chayaa-chan. It would be very OOC of Shinon to not be a jerk. It's in his blood. His blooood... _


	30. Insanity Sparks Again : RD,10

Disclaimer: Don't own.

This conversation would happen during Part II, before Lucia was taken hostage during the Civil War and Kieran is not deployed. Lucia is Normal, **Kieran is Bold.****

* * *

**

**Conversations**

**Insanity Sparks Again**

"Hmm... I see, so that's where he went…"

–**enters– "Ah, Lady Lucia! Lady Lucia! Where is General Geoffrey?!"**

"Oh… Kieran. I'll tell you where my brother went after you calm yourself, please. It isn't proper for a knight to act as such, after all."

"**Alright! Calm yourself, Kieran, calm yourself! Calm! Uaahh!" –breathes in and out– "Ahhh…! Alrighty! Lady Lucia, where is General Geoffrey?"**

"He went to Calill and Largo's Bar. Apparently, a certain knight of his is being a pain there again. He should be back within the hour, according to the message he left."

"**Grr! I had a feeling he would disappear on me! Why, General, why?!" –sobs– "We were supposed to train today! He promised me that!" –grabs head– "I guess that means that I'll have to wait for him."**

"Oh, Kieran, that reminds me. This is for you. I saw that you completely wore down your old one during those insane training exercises you do."

"**Ah! Is this… a new axe?!"**

–sighs**–** **–**mutters**–** "No, it's the missing screw for your head…"

–**oblivious– "Oh thank you, Lady Lucia! I think I'm going to man cry! It's so beautiful, like a painting! I don't know if I should use it or put it on my mantle!"**

"You're welcome, Kieran. If you let go of me, we can go train while you wait for my brother to come back."

"**Oh, Lady Lucia! You are so kind to me! I hope one day I may be able to repay you! Thank you so much!" –exits–**

"While I'll regret doing this later, it's still nice to see that nothing's changed his resolve. Someone's got to be insanely happy all the time, right? And Kieran's the best one at that." **–**smiles**–** **–**laughs**–

* * *

**Kieran is insane, and you all know it. But that's why I like the guy, even though I don't ever use him in battle under normal circumstances. :'D This was requested from Chef Colette. Review Please.


	31. Feel A Little Bad : RD,10

Disclaimer: Don't own.

This conversation will occur if you have taken a saved file from Path of Radiance and uploaded it to Radiant Dawn, had Jill and Mist at an A support in Path of Radiance, and use Mist to recruit Jill in Part III Chapter 7 (Ike as main player and at the swamps fighting Daein.) Jill is Normal, **Ike is Bold**, and _Mist is Italics_.**

* * *

**

**Conversations**

**Feel A Little Bad**

–sighs– "…"

–**enters– "That's quite a sigh, Jill."**

–gasps**– **"Oh! General Ike! It's nice to see you again. I'm guessing Mist told you about me joining up with you again?"

"**You could say that. Last I heard, you were with Daein and all. What made you want to help us? Not that I'm refusing your help, or anything." –smiles– "I'm just curious."**

"Oh, well… Mist saw me in the swamps earlier and came by to talk with me and well… She knew how uncomfortable I felt about fighting the laguz, and asked if I wanted to join up with you. While I didn't want to betray Daein again, I couldn't betray my beliefs. And…"

"**And? Was there something else?"  
**

"Well, Mist is my best friend. I couldn't refuse her either."

"**I see. Does Haar know about you being with us? He's here in the camp, somewhere."**

"Really? Well, he's probably napping, knowing him…"

"**Yeah, you're probably right. Still, I'm glad you decided to come with us. We could use all the help we can get to end this war as quickly as possible."**

"Thanks. While I'm glad to be helping you out, I can't help but feel a little bad about deserting Lady Macaiah like that. She only wanted to do what was best for Daein, even though she doesn't understand why Daein's helping Begnion."

"**Yeah, that whole thing felt really off to me for some reason. I hope it's nothing bad, but with the way things are, who knows. Anyway, do you mind telling me what you know about Micaiah, this Priestess of Dawn? I want to try and reason with her so that we can stop fighting with Daein and get back to dealing with Begnion."**

"Oh, okay. If it will stop the needless fighting, I'll do the best I can."

–_enters__**– **__"Jill, there you are! Haar just found out that you were here and would like to speak with you! And after that, would you mind helping me and Oscar with dinner? We have so much to catch up on!"_

"Oh, well…"

"**It's okay, Jill. You can tell me later. For now, go relax and enjoy yourself." –smiles–**

"Oh, okay. Thank you, General Ike. Okay, Mist, let's go! It's been way too long!"

* * *

_Okay, this one had a lot of requirements... Has anyone actually done this? I haven't been able to, for some reason. I've used Haar to get Jill, but not Mist or Lethe. The same goes for Ilyana and Zihark. Lethe and Mordecai work with him, though. =\ I actually have re-recruited them, though I do it more with Jill than Zihark. *shifty eyes* Review Please._


	32. Money Talk : RD,10

Disclaimer: Not mine.

This conversation would happen either before the Epilogue if Heather and Volke were not with the same army, or during Part IV Chapter 5 if Heather was in Hawk Army, and Volke was recruited. Heather is Normal, **Volke is Bold**.**

* * *

**

**Conversations**

**Money Talk**

"Oh, never seen you around before. I bet you've got a lot of gold on you. Well? Do you?"

"**Fifty gold."**

"What?"

"**Fifty gold if you want to know the answer to that question."**

"Why do I have to pay you to answer a question?"

"**Policy. Now do you want to know if I have a lot?"**

"Never mind that, I already know the answer to that one..." –facepalms– "You must be this mysterious 'Fireman' I've heard rumors off."

"...**Interesting."**

"What's so interesting?"

"**Fifty gold."**

"You know what? Forget it. I only wanted to know if you've got money and all you've done is given me a headache. If it's information about those rumors you want, you better be the one to pay up, not me."

"**Heh. I like your style. Pay me one hundred gold and I'll allow you seven questions. It's a one-time only discount, so think carefully."**

"Alright…" –pays– "Now if you want those rumors, you'll have to pay fifty gold per rumor."

"**Heh. Not on your life."

* * *

**_...Where Volke will then answer with his "Classified or I must kill you." answer six out of those seven times... Heheh. This was inspired by (as I can't remember if it was a request... *shifty eyes*) Superultramario. Thanks for the idea if it wasn't a request. _n.n"_ And why am I on an RD streak? Because that's what I've been playing recently... *shifty eyes* You know, I wish the arrow keys other than '_V_V'_ would work. So much easier... But I digress. Please review._


	33. Noble By Title Only : PoR,09

Disclaimer: Don't own.

This conversation would occur if you get Shinon back and he had already found out about Ike's title. Shinon is Normal, **Ike is Bold** and _Elincia is Italics_.

**

* * *

**

**Conversations**

**Noble By Title Only**

"Humph, so there you are."

"**Shinon. What do you need?"**

"Now that yer a noble now-"

"**I told you before. I'm not going to give up leadership of the company."**

"Hold your mouth, you little snotty whelp. I know you not going to do that! I was going to say that now that yer a snotty noble, you can pay us a little more, for the… less unfortunate. Like me, for instance."

"**Shinon, I'm only a noble by title, and it was only so that I could lead the army. Some kind of political move, or something like that... But I don't have actual wealth."**

"What kind of noble are you?" –facepalms–

"_My Lord Ike- Oh, I'm sorry, I'll come back later…"_

"It's nothin' important, but what's this thing goin' on about little Lord Ikie not having money or land? What kind of noble has no money or land?"

"_Oh my, I never thought of that…" –gasps– "Sir Shinon, you are absolutely right. I do apologize, my Lord Ike. When the war is over, I shall make sure you get those things… Thank you, Sir Shinon, for alerting me to this. There is much I should do about that. I need a detailed map of Crimea… Maybe Sir Soren would allow me to look at one of his…" –exits–_

"**No, wait, Elincia, you don't have to-"**

"What you talking about? Of course she has to do it! All the other nobles are going to laugh at you, and other kinds of stuff." –smiles– "Now what about that increase payment for the more unfortunate?"

–**sighs– "I don't like the looks of that smile, Shinon…"**

**

* * *

**_We all know that Shinon's dying for a raise and with Ike a noble, why not try? But they never mention anything about Ike having money or land, so how does that make him a noble? It doesn't, so Elincia's going to give it to him, of course. And then Shinon bugs for a raise. _:B_ That's all for me, for now. Please review._


	34. Authority Equals : RD,10

Disclaimer: Don't own.

This conversation would play during the fight on Part II: Final, before the battle is finished. Calill is Normal and **Elincia is Bold**.**

* * *

**

**Conversations**

**Authority Equals…**

"You know, Your Majesty, I find it amazing how much you have improved with your sword work. I have to wonder where you even find the time to do something like that."

"**Oh, I know how important it is to keep yourself fit, so I try to get at least a half-an-hour a day to exercise. That is when I practice my swordsmanship. I just have not used Amiti since the Mad King's War."**

"Still, you've been fighting these rebel nutcases very well. It's like you spend more than half-an-hour training or something. Not that I mean any offense, of course, Your Majesty. It is simply amazing how powerful you have become since we last fought together."

"**It is nothing, Calill, be at ease. I assure you that it is only a half-an-hour. And the aristocrats cannot complain because a half-an-hour of exercise does not interfere with any meeting, nor does it impact my leadership. Being invaded by Daein three years ago helps to sway them on military preparedness as well, I suppose."**

"Heh. Those nobles simply cannot be satisfied, can they? A pity, really. I hope things fare better for you after these rebels are taken care of, Your Majesty."

"**Thank you, Calill."**

"Anytime, Your Majesty. Now then, shall we continue to push through these rebel nutcases?"

"**Oh, yes. Let us continue. We cannot show the rebel army mercy until they surrender."**

**

* * *

**

_I blame TV Tropes. You'll be seeing a few more pop up here and there. Can anyone can guess which trope this one is from? Heheh, I wonder... Anyway, that's all from me. Review please._


	35. Cover Up! : RD,10

Disclaimer: Not mine.

This conversation would happen if you recruited Zihark in Part III Chapter 7, if not, during Part IV if Zihark, Nephenee and Ilyana are in the same group (and of course alive). Zihark is Normal, **Ilyana is Bold**, and _Nephenee is Italics_.**

* * *

**

**Conversations**

**Cover Up!**

"I-Ilyana, are you… comfortable?"

"**Oh, Sir Zihark… Yes, I am. Why?"**

"A-Are you sure? I mean… you are comfortable with the gazes I've seen others give you?"

–**dazed– "Sir Zihark, what do you mean? No one's given me any peculiar look before."**

"N-No, I…" –rubbed head– –embarrassed– "You're uh… exposed."

–**gasps lightly– "Sir Zihark… No one's mentioned my apparel when they talk with me until now. Have you… been looking?"**

"N-No! I just walked by when you… bent down… I didn't mean to see you like that… I was just… looking out for you so that you aren't taken advantaged of or something!"

"**Oh, Sir Zihark… I don't know what to think…"**

"It was an accident, I didn't mean to! I was just… I… I-I'm going to leave now…" –exits–

"**Hmm…"**

"_Howdy, there, Ilyana. Somethin' wrong?"_

"**Oh… Nephenee… I'm not sure how to take this…"**

"_Take what? Someone tryin' to give you a gift? No one's here…"_

"**Oh, no, not that… Sir Zihark commented on my outfit being… revealing… But I don't know if I should be mad, because Sir Zihark only said because he was concerned for me…"**

"_Well, I know one thing. Zihark's a good man. Brom keeps cluckerin' on about 'em about bein' a good man and all. A chicken's easier to quiet down than Brom talkin' 'bout Zihark, y'know. Trust me, I tried, I did. So I think he's just tryin' to keep ya outta some wacko's haybed."_

"**Oh, I see… Thank you, Nephenee. I suppose I should go look for Sir Zihark and tell him that I'm not mad… And maybe ask him if he has some rations on him… I'm hungry."**

"_Well, good luck to ya then. And I just smelled that cook guy startin' the food. I think his name was Oscar. So food should be readyin' soon."_

"**Oh, thank you for telling me, Nephenee… Now I'd better go find Sir Zihark…"**

**

* * *

**_Heheh, we all know Zihark wouldn't take a peek at anything on purpose. (Another trope inspiration. Take a guess.) __And I will admit - I had fun on Nephenee's parts. _:B_ I might actually get her to a Sentinel this time around in RD. I do use her, I just can't seem to get her at that level because I'm trying to focus on everyone I like, which leads to having her sit out a few times... *shifty eyes* Ah well, I digress. Review Please._


	36. Tactical Surprise : RnK,07

Disclaimer: Not mine

This conversation would happen midway through the game and you are inside the castle of Pherae. Tactician/Mark is Normal, **Lyn is Bold**, _Eliwood is Italics_ and **_Hector is Bold Italics_**.**

* * *

**

**Conversations**

**Tactical Surprise**

"Lady Lyn? You said you needed me?"

"**Oh, Mark! You made it! And please, you're my friend. Just Lyn. I thought I told you that." –smiles–**

"Oh, sorry, Lyn. But you needed something?"

"**Yeah. Come this way!"** –**walks into room–**

"Oh, okay." –follows–

"_Surprise!"_

"_**Gotcha! Surprise!"**_

"**Surprise, Mark!"**

"Lyn, Lord Eliwood, Lord Hector, what is all of this? What is with the surprise?"

"_We wanted to thank you for everything you've done so far."_

"_**Yeah. I had my doubts, but you're quite the tactician. Because of you, we've won our last battles, and they were pretty tough. So we wanted to thank you for all your hard work."**_

"**That's the truth of it. I know Hector being sincere is surprise enough, but there's more."**

"_**Humph. Thanks, Lyn. We have a gift waiting for you."**_

"_And not only that, we have a party of sorts going on in the next room. Everyone is waiting for you, Mark."_

"Oh my, thank you very much, you three. I guess I cannot disappoint the others. Shall we meet with them, then?"

"_But first, a quick toast. To Mark, our invaluable tactician and friend. May we continue on in victory and friendship."_

"_**I'll toast to that."**_

"**Same here. Thank you very much, Mark!"**

"Thank you. I'll do my best."

* * *

_This be a request this time, from Li-chan. I also went by the Character Filtering here on FFN, which is why I chose to do Tactician/Mark, despite the fact I'm too lazy to come up with another name and just use Mark. Plus I like the name for some reason. On an unrelated note, I love listening to "Wish and Sadness" From Tales of the Abyss... It's calming with the touch of sadness. (Seeing that it's played during the saddest parts of the game, I'm not really surprised. Personally, only one scene was really saddening, but it's a major spoiler for the game.) _:'D_ Review Please._


	37. Raise the Lance : RD,10

Disclaimer: Not mine.

This would play during Part 4 before the Tower of Guidance. Elincia is Normal and **Nephenee is Bold**.**

* * *

**

**Conversations**

**Raise the Lance**

"Nephenee, could I speak with you for a moment?"

"**Oh, howdy, Queen Elincia. Sure, what'cha need?"**

"Nephenee… Your strength and courage are much commendable. If you would, please take this token of your valor."

"**Oh, Queen Elincia… I can't be takin' this. This is far too much for a poor person like meself."**

"Please, Nephenee, I must insist. You've been fighting for us time and again. You helped me during the civil war and you helped the Laguz Alliance when Crimea entered the war to help the apostle… It is only the least I could do."

"**Why, I be thankin' ye. I was just thinkin' 'bout movin' to Melior with my family, actually. This'll be helpin' me with that. And if'in you need my lance, I'll be there."**

"Thank you, Nephenee. I'm counting on you."

* * *

_Another request, from Fyras14. I've actually nothing to say this time, really. Review Please._


	38. Jill's Stalker Revealed : PoR,09

Disclaimer: Don't own.

This conversation would happen if you recruited Jill and later Haar, and you saw the "Info" conversation with Jill and Haar before entering Talrega and fighting Shiharam. Mist is Normal, **Haar is Bold**, and _Jill is Italics_.**

* * *

**

**Jill's Stalker Revealed**

"Ah! It's you!"

"**Hmm?" –yawns– "What are you talking about? Who're you?"**

"Me? Who are you?!"

"**Fine then, I suppose if you want to play it that way, I'm Haar. I-"**

"Then take this!" **–**swings staff**–**

– **grabs staff–** "**Whoa, now. We're on the same side here, aren't we?"**

"But you're the one that I saw with Jill! You were stalking her, weren't you?"

"**Stalking her? What are you talking about? Wait a minute, I think you're getting confused here. She's the daughter of Captain Shiharam, my mentor."**

"What? Really?"

"**Yeah. There's Jill now, you can ask her yourself."**

"_Oh, Captain Haar! There you are! And I see that you've met Mist."_

"Jill, you mean he's not your stalker?"

"_What? N-No, not at all! Where did that idea come from?"_

"O-Oh, w-well, that day before we arrived at Telrega, I saw you with H-Haar, and… I got Ike because I thought he was stalking you or something!" –blushes–

"_R-Really? You thought that?"_

"I'm sorry, Jill. I didn't realize that he was an acquaintance of yours, I was just… trying to help."

"**Now, now, no tears on me. I hate seeing young girls cry and all. It was an honest mistake. With a creepy-looking guy like me and all around, I'd be surprised if you didn't think anything of it."**

"_Captain Haar, you're talking nonsense again!"_

"**Am I? At any rate, Jill, I'm glad to see that you have such a loyal and caring friend around. You two take care of each other, alright? And no more tears, okay?"**

"A-Alright. I'm sorry, Haar."

"**It's no problem. Now then, you two go along and have fun. I'm just going to sit here, maybe catch up some sleep. Goodnight. Zzzzzz…"**

"W-Wow… J-Jill, is he always like this?"

"_Unfortunately, yes…" –facepalms–_

_

* * *

_Updates were a little slow due to somebody cutting off my Internet, which took about a week and a half to fix, and I wanted to keep my library visits down. V.V Also, do know that I will be busy this week, but updates will try to happen. But no guarantees.

Anyway, the update. Scary thought, no? Poor Mist is always getting the wrong impression...


	39. Eye of the Wyvern Rider : PoR,09

Disclaimer: Don't own.

This conversation would occur after you have seen Jill's Stalker Revealed and still have Mist and Haar around. Mist is Normal and **Haar is Bold**.**

* * *

****Eye of the Wyvern Rider**

"Uh… Haar?"

"**Zzzzz…"**

"Haar? Haar!"

"**Zzz…" –twitches– "Hmm…? Oh, Mist… What do you need?"**

"Umm… I have a question, if you don't mind me asking."

"**Alright, go for it. What do you need to know?"**

"W-Well, why do you have that thing over your eye? Did something happen to your eye?"

"**Oh, well, this thing helps me see things better. This eye is sensitive to light, so I use this to darken the light a bit so I can see."**

"Ooh. I see! So you can see with both eyes after all?"

"**Yep. It also has a spell on it so that I can see farther than normal."**

"Oh, wow! That's amazing! I was worried that something serious was wrong with your eye and was going to see if I can heal it with my staff…" –sighs– "Okay, I'm going to see Rhys. I need to see if he has that new staff. I want to see it before it becomes too damaged. See you later, Haar!" –exits–

"**Right… Bye." –sighs– "I hated to lie, but I didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. That escape mission from the Senate and Begnion didn't come for free…" –rubs head– "Ah well. That was in the past. No sense worrying about something like that. Now to get back to sleep…"

* * *

**Gives quite a dark end to Haar's escape, eh? Well, not like what I think happened is entirely canon... But I digress. Expect the next update like around Sunday. I'm only updating because I have the time. I'm still a little busy, but it will be ending on Saturday, and I have to say, I will probably be playing Hendel's Messiah when I finish. :D Anyway, I digress. Review please.


	40. Food for Thought : PoR,09

Disclaimer: Not mine.

This would happen when you have at least a C level support between Rolf and Marcia. Marcia is Normal and **Rolf is Bold**.**

* * *

**

**Food For Thought**

"Oh crackers! I forgot to get that vulnerary! Now what am I going to do?"

"**Marcia, there you are!"**

"Oh, hey little guy! What do you need?"

"**Hey, I'm not little! I'm a top-notch archer now! Anyway, I got a vulnerary for you!"**

"Oh hey! That's perfect! Where'd you get it from?"

"**Makalov gave it to me. He said that it's a small gift or something."**

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm going to find out what trouble that chowder head got into this time, that cheese ball!"

"**Hey Marcia, why do you say that?"**

"Huh? Say what?"

"**Well, you use food instead of saying something like d-"**

"Whoa, boy! Don't say it! Where did you learn something like that from?"

"**Well, a lot of people, actually. Like sometimes Boyd accidentally slips and says it, but Oscar scolds him for it. And then there's-"**

"Well, Rolf, if there's one thing you should learn, it's that you shouldn't say them. Especially if you're a lady, but I suppose that won't apply to you, now will it? Anyway, you should find something else to say in place of them."

"**Like food?"**

"Exactly! You have no idea just how much food works to replace those dreadful words because they sound like-! Well, it's a long story, so I'll have to tell it to you later. Right now, I have a scouting mission I should be doing for Ike. So wait for me, okay?"

"**Alright! Hurry back!"**

**

* * *

**In a way, they do sound like curse words. At least in a time like this, where they use words like 'dastard' and 'cur' and 'blackheart' oh my! Thanks to BlueOrbiAngel for the convo!


	41. Caught CatHanded : RD,10

Disclaimer: Don't own.

This conversation would play after viewing "The First Laguz Swordsman?' Lethe is Normal and **Ranulf is Bold**.**

* * *

**

**Caught Cat-Handed**

"Alright, I got you cornered." –glares– "and no one is around, not even the soldiers."

"**Now, now, Lethe… I don't know what you're talking-"**

"Hiss! Ranulf! You will take off those ridiculous clothes and that… weapon!"

"**Lethe, aren't you overreacting?"**

"Why would you say that for?! You're the one that's throwing your laguz pride away!"

"**Now Lethe, how am I throwing it away? I only use this sword when I'm in human form. I can still fight in cat form. I'm just… broadening my horizons."**

"How can you be so calm about it?! What are our soldiers going to say when they find out that their sub-commander is using a beorc weapon?!"

"**Well, I'm not sure. They don't have to know, really. As long as I show myself when it matters, I can fight normally with our soldiers, and fight both ways with Ike's company."**

"That doesn't solve the problem!"

"**Wait, Lethe, let me tell you what I learned. Would you believe that Daein and even Begnion soldiers didn't know I was laguz the entire time I was dressed like this?"**

"What? They were really that stupid?"

"**Well, I wouldn't say that. I'd go with convinced. And I've learned to appreciate all beorc's commitments to weapon up-keeping. I'm never going to rush Ike and his company again."**

"Well, we've given them plenty of time to prepare anyway, so what's new about that?"

"**Well, did you know that my knuckles and feet have never felt better?"**

"Really?"

"**Oh yeah. We may heal faster than beorcs, but my knuckles and feet were so banged up after constantly fighting those heavily-armored knights… I simply got tired of it and decided to give it a try. Now they're fully healed and I have another option to fight with."**

–sighs– "What am I going to do with you? You always have to cause some kind of a problem… Well, you're the sub-commander. I've tried to change your mind on this whole thing and have failed. If things turn bad, it's your problem." –facepalm–

"**Lethe, it will be fine. Just watch." –smiles–**

"With you, I'm not too sure. But I'll attempt some… acceptance. But not much."

"**Heh. That's all I can hope for, Lethe. Now then, will you let me take leave, or is there anything else you need me for?"**

–sighs– "I suppose not…"

"**Thanks, Lethe." –exits–**

–gasps– "Wait, you aren't going to enter your tent like that! Get back here!"

* * *

Did I go a little overboard with this? Probably. Do I really care? Admittedly, not really. It's like "We must use our hands and feet to fight!" like martial artists that aren't experienced, honestly, because unshifted, they're too slow for a second attack. *shifty eyes* Ah well. Hopefully I'll let this die now. Heheh... n.n' Review please.


	42. Aftershock : SS,08

Disclaimer: Don't own.

This conversation would occur after you see Eirika and Forde's C Support. Forde is Normal and **Franz is Bold.****

* * *

****Aftershock**

"Wow, Franz, I have to tell you… We have some princess."

"**Oh yes, brother. Princess Eirika is a fine leader. I'm sure glad that she will make a great queen when we go rebuild Renais. I just hope I'll be even better service to her when we finish with this war."**

"Oh no, I mean her style of armor. I mean, our armor bears our scars, but Princess Eirika's armor bears something else."

"**Forde, what are you talking about? You aren't making sense."**

"I mean, she's so straightforward! No bars hold!"

"**Come on, Forde, you've stopped making sense! What are you talking about?"**

"Err… Never mind, Franz, you had to be there." –shakes head– "It certainly was something else!"

"**I think the fighting has gotten to your head, brother. Maybe you should rest for a bit…"

* * *

**Heh, who would have thought that Eirika would be one to give a panty shot? On purpose? Hahah, that's just... wow. Thanks to Blue Orbi Angel for the convo.!


	43. ReMeet and Greet : RD,10

Disclaimer: Not mine.

This conversation would occur if Lucia and Zihark are in the same group during Part IV, or after the three armies come back together before entering the Tower of Guidance. Zihark is Normal and **Lucia is Bold**.**

* * *

**

**Re-Meet and Greet**

"Oh, hello there, Lucia. It's nice to see you again."

"**Well met, yourself, Zihark. Last I heard, you were fighting for Daein."**

"Yes. Not one of my proudest moments at times, I assure you though, especially while fighting against the Laguz Alliance. I had to sit out during a few of those fights, as I could not betray my ideals. And how about yourself? Judging by your hair, I see the rumors are true."

"**Oh, you mean about the rebellion rabble? Yes, I almost died by their hand."**

"How can you talk so calmly about it? It had to be a terrifying experience to be sure."

"**When I was captured by that rebellious fool, Ludveck, I was already prepared to die for the queen. One has to be when you can be a target in political games such as the civil war. To be honest, I was surprised I made it out alive at all. Sir Ike certainly is full of surprises, isn't he?"**

"Heh. Of course. I'm glad to see that not everyone has changed."

"**Oh come now, don't sell yourself short. You haven't changed either, Zihark."**

"Really now? It certainly feels like it, to be honest. I fought for a country I helped bring down three years ago, among men who willingly took part in the war against laguz. To even think about how morale could be boosted by adding a price onto a laguz's head is positively disturbing beyond believe."

"**Hence why I told you not to sell yourself so short. The man I remember cared for laguz, and still does. That hasn't changed a bit."**

"I suppose you're right. Either way, I'm glad to be fighting with you once again. If you ever need my assistance, don't be afraid to ask." –smiles–

"**Thank you. The feeling is mutual. Don't hesitate to ask me either." –smiles–**

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind, thank you."

* * *

We all know Lucia (and Geoffrey and Bastian, for that matter, but moreso Geoffrey, since Bastian is a sneaky little...) has to prep for something like that. Must be tough, really. I mean, honestly, how can you be prepared for something like that? It's madness! Anyway, thanks to dark armadillo for the convo.!


	44. Not Another Frail Guy! : RD,10

Disclaimer: Not mine.

This conversation would occur if Pelleas is still alive and joins the Hawk Army in Part IV Chapter 2, and Mia is in the same army. It may also occur before the Tower of Guidance Ascent. Mia is Normal and **Pelleas is Bold.****

* * *

**

**Not Another Frail Guy!**

"Man, I have not had the best luck in finding my rival… You'd think I'd find him by now."

"**Ah… Excuse me…"**

"Ah!" –turns around– "Hah! So you think you can sneak up on me, eh?! Well then, looks like you got yourself a battle!"

"**Ah, please wait… I'm… I'm not good at…"**

"Hmm? What you say? I can't hear you."

"**I'm sorry… I haven't been in the right frame of mind ever since- Never mind, sorry I mentioned anything… I just have a lot on my mind…"**

"You know, you remind me of a guy I know. He's always deathly frail, it's a wonder you two aren't related! But I suppose this means you aren't the guy I'm looking for." –sighs– "By the way, I'm Mia. Who are you again? I don't think I ever saw you before."

"**I… I'm Pelleas, King of Daein."**

"Oh wow, a king, eh? Well, if you ever need anything, give me a shout, okay? Since you aren't my true rival, I've got nothing wrong with helping you out!"

"**Uh… Thanks?"**

"Anytime! Now then, I'd best be off and continue searching for that rival!" –exits–

"**What an… interesting woman. Now then, I'd better find General Tauroneo and come up with a plan to save Daein…" –frowns– –sighs– –closes eyes–****

* * *

**_Pelleas would still worry about Daein, regardless. I mean, yeah, he doesn't get a lot of love mainly because he's just a disposible replacement for you-know-who, but come on. Does he really deserve it sometimes? *shifty eyes* Thanks to Chef Colette for the convo.!_


	45. Worthless Battles : RD,10

Disclaimer: Not mine.

This conversation would play during Part III, and Mist and Mordecai are still alive and in the same party. Mist is Normal and **Mordecai is Bold.

* * *

**

**Worthless Battles**

–sighs–

"**That… err, sigh, sounds unhappy. Is something the matter… Mart? Mint… No… Mist. Yes, Mist. Something wrong?"**

"Oh, Mordecai. Hello." –frowns– "Well, to be honest, I've been thinking about something."

"**What is it?"**

"Well, these battles are being fought over race and territory. It's so awful that we all can't just get along and live peacefully. I mean, these battles really are worthless!"

"**Mordecai understands what you mean. Mordecai wishes for the battles to end as well. Killing people… isn't fun and likeable."**

"I just… I just wish everyone would stop fighting and learn about each other, you know? Laguz are people too! It just doesn't seem right, even less fair to not give each other a chance."

"**Yes, Mordecai wishes for that too. Beorc are… interesting? No… Sorry, more… enjoyable to talk with, even though Mordecai not good with new tongue."**

–laughs– "It's okay, Mordecai. I can understand you perfectly. But what we need are more people like Queen Elincia and King Caineghis, who are open to peaceful acts to unite everyone!"

"**Mordecai thinks so too. Maybe things will… improve? Later on, hopefully."**

"I hope you're right…" –sighs–

* * *

Can anyone say trope inspiration? I mean, it gets kind of tiring seeing how it's almost always in every game... Beorc and Laguz in FE10, partially shown in FE7 with certain Lycian Nobles against Sacae plainsmen and women, ToS has a threesome with humans, elves and half-elves, ToA with replicas and non-replicas, and Baten Kaitos to some extent, with its winged people against the non winged people. You escape real life by playing video games, you don't want stuff that happens in real life to show up in video games... *sighs* Anyway, I'm done ranting.


	46. Thieves Unite! : RnK,07

So I just realized I haven't been posting stuff that I already have in my doc manager just about ready to be posted. Whoops. So to make up to that, I'm gonna do a triple post. (One's already up, now this is the second of three.) Expect the third one a little later on today. (If I remember. * shifty eyes *) I blame college. Hahah. Ah well, it's been fun nonetheless, even if it does drain my time away faster than talking with Kieran. (Come on, you know I love the guy. ;) ) Anyway, on to the convo!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

This conversation would happen if you recruited Legault and Jaffar, they're still alive with Matthew, and you are near the end of the game. Legault is Normal, **Matthew is Bold** and _Jaffar is Italics_.**

* * *

****Thieves Unite!**

"Ah, I'm glad you two could make it." –smiles–

"**Legault, you told me to meet you here. What I didn't expect was that you invited him to come too."**

"I thought you two resolved your differences."

"…"

"**I said I understood why he did it, not that I forgave him for doing it." –facepalm–**

"…_What do you want?"_

"It's nice to see the both of you, too. I suppose I should get on with why I called the both of you here, eh?"

"**Yes, that would help. I should be tending to Lord Hector, you know. I think his bag ran out of food again."**

"Well, I suppose getting to the point, I'm planning on running an information network, free of politics, while I'm helping former Black Fang members. Being seasoned thieves and capable of scouting information, I thought I would ask you two first. Well?"

"…_Are you serious?"_

"**For once, I agree. Legault, I work for Ostia. I'm more a spy than a thief. I'll be busier than ever helping m'lord Hector. I won't have time to help you."**

"A shame. Well, what of you, Jaffar?"

"_I want nothing to do with the Black Fang. I… made a promise to someone I plan on keeping."_

"Ah, I see. Well, congratulations, Jaffar. I didn't expect her to get through so easily."

"…" –_twitch–_

" Well then, if either of you change your minds, you're welcome to join me. You will certainly raise the bar for the younger members."

"**Was that all you wanted to tell us?"**

"Of course. I wanted to tell you in private so it wasn't leaked. I know the two of you would never tell regardless."

"**Okay, so let me get this straight. You waste our time telling us of something you figured we wouldn't agree on?"**

"That's putting it rather severely, wouldn't you say? I had hoped that you two would agree, but I did think that you wouldn't agree to help."

"…"

"…"

"Should I be concerned with the looks you are giving each other?"

"**Yes, I believe you should."**

"…_I would suggest running, but that would make it more of a challenge."_

"Ah, I see. Well then, we'll just have to see about that, eh?" –runs–

"**I'm ready whenever you are."**

"_Been ready." _­_–chases–

* * *

_You know that whenever those three get together, something's bound to happen. Legault just loves to tease, doesn't he? Heheh.


	47. Once a Noble : RD,10

So much for that. Ah well. I'm making it up now. :D This would happen after the Reunion before the Tower Assault. Rolf is Normal, **Leonardo is Bold**, and _Shinon is Italics_.**

* * *

Once a Noble…**

"Oh, a bow? You're an archer too?"

"**Oh, yes. I've been training with a bow since I was little. I'm Leonardo. And you are…?"**

"Rolf! I'm with Ike and the Greil Mercenaries."

"**How interesting, I'm with Macaiah and the Dawn Brigade."**

"Really? Do you have an archery teacher in the Dawn Brigade too?"

"**Oh, unfortunately, no. We have a role model other than Macaiah, yes, but he uses axes instead. After my family was killed off during the war, I had to continue my training on my own."**

"Oh, your family was killed? I'm sorry…"

"**It's fine, it isn't like it was your fault."**

"…"

"**Anyway, it was hard to adjust living on the streets after such a lavish life-style…"**

"Oh, you used to be a noble?"

–_enters– "Did I hear someone say noble?"_

"Uncle Shinon! I did."

–_sighs– "…What'd I tell you about calling me that, Rolf? Anyway, why'd you say that for?"_

"I was talking with Leonardo, and he mentioned that he used to be a noble."

"_Really now? So then I guess that means you don't have gald anymore, do you?"_

"**N-No, I don't. After the war three years ago-"**

"_Oh, I see. Well, if you don't have money, we're done here for now." –exits–_

"…"

"Sorry about Uncle Shinon. He's really a great teacher, he just hates being poor."

"**I see… I won't take offense to it then. It is a challenge that's hard to cope with. But I have learned a few things from being poor. Like you cannot see how the people are doing from your comfortable home, or you cannot truly fight for something until you're on the frontlines. Things like that, I have learned through the Dawn Brigade."**

"Yeah, I learned a lot from Ike and the Greil Mercenaries, as well as my brothers."

"**Really now? I'd like to hear about them, if I may."**

"Alright! It all started…"

* * *

Ah, irony... Anyway, I think this one was influenced by someone, but I can't remember who. Either way, review if you want.


	48. Proud of Our Kin : RnK,07

Next one. This would happen after you get Farina and Fiora, Florina is still alive and wait for a few chapters. Fiora is Normal and **Farina is Bold**.**

* * *

Proud of Our Kin**

"You know, Farina, Florina has certainly grown while she was away."

"**Oh, you've noticed too? While she may not make as much money as me, and she still cries about the same… She really has pulled herself together as a Pegasus Knight."**

"Well, I noticed that, yes, but she also isn't as shy around men anymore, either. While I do see her jump when she's startled, she is trying."

"**Yeah! Maybe now she will get a rich husband after all!"**

"Farina, must everything you say have to include money?"

"**Well, no… But…"**

"Anyway, I have to say, I'm really proud of her for making it this far."

"**Same here, really! I mean, she can handle herself just fine, like it was me or you! Not that I don't worry about her. Or you as well."**

"I know how you feel, I feel the same way. And Farina, I know I haven't said this often, but… I'm proud of you too."

"**Oh Fiora, don't get sappy on me now! But, yeah, I know what you mean. I'm proud of you too, Sis."**

"Well, I'm going to check up on Florina. I'll see you later."

"**Wait! I'll come with ya! There's something I've been meaning to tell you. I'll tell on the way, let's go!"

* * *

**I do so love the Sisters. :D


	49. Those Dastardly Sneaks!: SD,11

And once more. This would happen when Cain joins the party. Abel is Normal and **Cain is Bold.****

* * *

Those Dastardly Sneaks!**

"Cain, are you alright?"

"**Uh… Yes, Able, I'm fine. Thank you for checking up on me."**

"It's fine, but I have something to ask you, about that fight. Is that alright with you?"

"**Yes… Ask away."**

"Did you have the upper hand at the time?"

"**Actually, yes we did. It wasn't until we were attacked from behind by Gra did the tables turn. It was then when His Majesty ordered me to return to Prince Marth, being one of his soldiers."**

"I see." –grumbles– "Those dastardly sneaks, turning on their own allies like that… We have to avenge His Majesty some day."

"**I know, I feel like a coward for leaving his side, but I had no choice. If there is one thing I want to do, it's protect Prince Marth for as long as I am able to, and then return the favor to Gra."**

"I hope to do the same. May we live to see the day."

* * *

Well, I think this was also another influence, but I can't remember who either. Ah well.


	50. Talk About Deja Vu: RnK,07

And here's the last one. Proper stopping place, seeing that it's at 50. Woot. Anyway, Nino is Normal, **Priscilla is Bold**,_ Eliwood is Italic_, and _**Jaffar is Bold Italic**_.**

* * *

Talk About Déjà Vu******

"Oh, Miss Priscilla! Can I ask you something if you aren't busy? I've been trying to find someone to talk to, but they were busy."

"**Oh, hello Nino. Of course you may ask."**

"Have you ever had a feeling that seems familiar but hadn't happened yet?"

"**Oh, you mean the feeling of déjà vu. Yes, I have, actually. It was frightful, as it pertained to my death on the battlefield. But that was a while back. Why, did you have the same feeling?"**

"Yes! It was exactly that! It was really scary. I really thought I was dying!"

"_My apologies for interrupting your conversation, but did I hear that someone died?"_

"Lord Eliwood! No, no one died. It was a dream, but it seemed so familiar! It was scary." –shudders–

"**Yes, it is. I have had that kind of dream myself. Have you, Lord Eliwood?"**

"_Yes, actually, I have. It is disturbing. I wonder what that is about. Did it seem like it was from a location that we know about? My location was in Bern."_

"…_**Nino, you had this dream?"**_

–jumps– "Oh, Jaffar! You scared me! Yes, I did. Why, did you?"

"…_**Yes."**_

"**Was it not scary?"**

"…_**No. I was glad to have it come."**_

"Jaffar!"

"_**Sorry."**_

"_That aside, that is an interesting comparison. I wonder what it meant? Maybe we should ask the others about this. Dreaming about yourself dying is natural, but it shouldn't have this kind of eerie feeling to it…"

* * *

_So I thought to do something to mark number 50. I thought that was quite a benchmark, especially seeing how often I post nowadays... Anyway, review if you wish.


	51. Not In The Middle of a Battle : SS,08

So now that I got past 50 conversations, I have to slap myself. Didn't think it would last this long, really. Well, onward we go! This will happen during Chapter 12 I believe it was, when Innes, Gerik and Tethys are under attack. Eirika is normal and **Innes is Bold**.**

* * *

Not In the Middle of a Battle**

"Prince Innes! Are you alright?"

"**Yes, Eirika, I am. I must say, I didn't expect to see you here. I would have thought that you would have been on the way to Rausten by now."**

"Ah, yes… The problem about that is the ports are down, so we must take the land route to Rausten. Then we spotted the messenger and came here as fast as we could. I'm just glad we made it in time."

"**As am I. I would give a more proper thank you, but not in the middle of a battle. Let's finish this, Princess Eirika. I hate being indebted to." –exits–**

–sighs– "At least he still hasn't changed."

* * *

This actually reminds me of how their supports go, but that's just me.


	52. Train You, Train Me : SS,08

In case I forgot to mention, I've been playing Sacred Stones again, and so that's the freshest one in my mind right now. Anyway, this'll happen if you have at least a C level support. Ross is Normal and **Gerik is Bold.****

* * *

Train You, Train Me**

"Grr…" –swings– "Gah! You'd think it would be the same…"

"**The same as what?"**

"Ah! Sir Gerik! This sword. For some reason, I'm having trouble with it. It just doesn't have the same feel as an axe does. But there are enemies that can beat me when I have an axe, so I'm trying to adjust to a sword as well. But it's… just… not… working!"

"**Calm yourself, Ross. Letting yourself get angered by this is only hurting yourself. Now once you're calm, I'll help."**

"You're right, sorry… And really? But you've been helping me a lot already, Sir Gerik…"

"**It's fine, really. Truth be told, I need some help with this axe. It's the same problem you're having, actually."**

"Wow… I didn't think you'd need any help, Sir Gerik."

"**Hey now… Just because I've been helping you doesn't mean I don't need help once in a while. What do you say, boy? You help me, I help you?"**

"Of course!"

* * *

I've always had an interest in their relationship, really. It sounds interesting to develop with. Granted, I personally prefer Gerik over Garcia, but hey! At least I don't kill Garcia off to have Ross bond with Gerik. At least, until that comes up...


	53. Last Wish : SS,08

Some more Sacred Stone stuff. Really, the game is quite underrated. I mean, yeah, it had a lot to fill since Blazing Sword was epic, but hey. Anyway, this would happen if you took Ephraim's route, and Joshua is still around. Eirika is Normal and **Joshua is Bold.****

* * *

Last Wishes**

"Joshua?"

"**Hmm? Oh, Princess Eirika, it's been a while. How are you? Care for a little wager?"**

"Sorry, Joshua, but that's not why I came to see you."

"**Oh? Well, I suppose we could have our little wager later then. What do you need?"**

"You are the Prince of Jehanna, aren't you?"

"…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so forward…"

"…**It's alright. How did you find out?"**

"Queen Ismaire told me. I'm sorry, Joshua."

"**For what?"**

"She died in our care. Grado… They got to her and… killed her. They also destroyed the Sacred Stone of Jehanna."

"**No… Mother… Why…"**

"I'm sorry, Joshua. Before she died, she asked me to find you and give these to you. They're the Sacred Twin Relics of Jehanna. She also hopes that you can forgive her for being a 'foolish mother.'"

"**Mother… You… You weren't… You weren't the… foolish one. I should have… I should have been there. I…" –closes eyes– "Mother…" –opens eyes– "…Princess Eirika, thank you. Thank you for telling me this."**

"She did ask me to tell you one last thing – her last wish. She would like you to rule Jehanna and stop Grado."

"**I understand. I know this may sound weird coming from me, but as Prince of Jehanna, I will pledge to help in any way I can to stop Grado. They must be stopped."**

"Yes... Let's stop Grado before it's too late."

* * *

This was one of the things that irritated me about Ephraim's Route. I just do Eirika's Route more often because I like the battle music more. I'm so not special.


	54. Just A Little Awkward : SS,08

Heh, I meant to have this done earlier, but whatever. This would happen if you take Eirika's Route, and Joshua and Natasha are both alive and at least have a 'B' support. Natasha is Normal and **Joshua is Bold**.**

* * *

Just a Little Awkward**

"J-Joshua?"

"**Hmm? Oh, hey Natasha. Something wrong? You sound like you're sick or something…"**

"N-No, it's not that. It's just… I didn't know…"

"**Oh, you mean about me being a prince, right? Yeah, sorry about that. It's not something I wanted people to know until I felt that I was ready."**

"You mean when you finish your soul searching?"

"**Yeah. I knew I would return one day, I just didn't expect it to happen like this."**

"Yes…"

"**Hey Natasha? The whole me being a prince thing… You feel a little awkward about it, don't you?"**

"I… Just a little bit. I'm sorry."

"**Hey, no worries. If it helps any, just don't think of me as a prince. Or at least, not yet."**

"I'll do my best… Thank you, Joshua."

* * *

Another take on the whole back story stuff. Nothing too special.

I need to sleep more.


	55. Over and Over : SS,08

Sorry if there was actually anyone who missed this. My Internet went out and I've been having a personal issue I'd rather not discuss here. Anyway, I digress. This would play after you've been to the Tower of Valni and complete it over three times. Venessa is Normal and **Moulder is Bold**.**

* * *

Over and Over**

"Father Moulder, there is something I do not understand."

"**Yes? And what is that?"**

"These creatures we fight in the Tower of Valni… We reach the top of the tower and clear out the monsters, but when we get back down and enter again, they're all over the place."

"**Yes, that is discerning… Perhaps it is because the smell of the dead monsters still lingers within the halls of the tower?"**

"Then we need to do something about that."

"**Now, now, Vanessa, I understand your concern, but we mustn't rush into this without a plan."**

"You're right, Father Moulder. I just don't understand why we keep coming here and fighting monsters when we could be storming Castle Renais."

"**You must speak with Princess Eirika and Prince Ephraim about that. I believe that they do not feel ready to take the castle yet, and are having everyone train by fighting these monsters."**

"I suppose that makes sense, but we do need to hurry."

"**Well, haste makes waste, so we need to keep calm over this. Then I'm sure the light will guide us to victory."

* * *

**Guilty as charged. I do this way more than I should. It's like AA without the money. In all actuality, you're wasting money, but... It's fun. *shifty eyes*


	56. Late Night Talking : SS,08

Okay, another since I waited so long to update. This will happen if you have at least a B support with L'Archel and Eirika. Eirika is Normal and **L'Archel is Bold**.**

* * *

Late Night Talking**

"Lyon… I know that we cannot save you… But I wish… I wish we could. I wish we could save you, bring you back so you can go on helping others like you always tried so hard to do…" –sobs– "Oh, Lyon, I wish I could…"

"**Eirika?"**

–looks up– "O-Oh, L'Archel… I… I'm sorry."

"**Now now, I know what you were doing. I'd let you keep crying, but tears really do mar your beauty, Eirika. If it pleases you, you can talk to me more about the prince. I'm sure that would help. Now that we have eaten, I'm all ears!"**

"T-Thank you, L'Archel. I know it must be tiresome to keep hearing me talk about Lyon. I know we cannot bring him back. No amount of wishing can do that. It's just… L'Archel, he spent so much of his time trying to help people. To see him suffering because of this… It's…"

"**Eirika, I know I may be out of place here, but I think Prince Lyon would not want to see you like this. He would want you to stay strong. Stay strong so that you may end the Demon King's reign over our land."**

"…"–closes eyes–

"**Oh… I'm sorry, Eirika. I was merely trying to help, and I must have crossed a boundary somewhere… Although I'm not entirely sure where…"**

"Oh, no… It was not that. It was… You are right. Lyon would not want me crying for him, to see me in misery. That would only please the Demon King, and we cannot let him win. Lyon is watching over us now, and I know he would want us to defeat him. Thank you , L'Archel, I feel a little better now."

"**Oh, it was no trouble at all! I was glad to help. And Eirika, don't remember. You aren't alone. You can always come to me if you need someone to talk to."**

"Thank you, L'Archel. I will."

* * *

A bit of repetition, I admit, but I think it's okay. And in case anyone was wondering, the reason there are - and were - so many new convos FE8 based is because that's what I was playing at the time. I already played through FE6 again and am playing through FE7 again. So that's why there are so many new things on FE8. Besides, FE8 was underrated and under appreciated, probably because it came right after the epicness that was FE7. So I'm glad to expand on FE8. That is all. I think the next one isn't FE8, but don't quote me.


	57. None Taken : FnT,06

And thus does FE8 take its break. This would take place if you recruited Douglass and not killed him. Douglass is Normal and **Thany is Bold**.**

* * *

None Taken**

"Ah, young lady, could I speak with you for a moment?"

"**Ah! You trying to hit me again? Well, I'll just keep on dodging your attacks! You didn't hit me once!"**

"Yes, I know, and I came to apologize for that."

"**Oh? Why?"**

"Because I only fought you because my king was in danger. I wanted to wait until he was safe before I joined you. Granted, I never thought I'd live to see it happen."

"**Oh, don't worry about it! This guy Elphin asked that I not hurt you. So once the rest of the enemies were taken down, I just put my lance away and started dodging your attacks! It was good training, you know, since I'm a Pegasus Knight-in-Training."**

"Yes, Elphin had stood in the way too, so I had to get by you in order to fight the others."

"**Well, why didn't you attack Elphin then? I'm sure he would have been an easy target."**

"Because he is a bard, he cannot fight. It would be dishonorable to fight someone who cannot protect themselves."

"**I suppose that's true. Well, anyway, glad you came then! If you don't mind, would you help me with my training?"**

"You mean for dodging attacks?"

"**Yeah! It was fun, honestly. I know I could have gotten hurt, but that's what healers are for! So what do ya say?"**

"As long as you don't mind, and we have a healer present, I am okay with it."

"**Great! You mind if we start now? I'm itching to do some dodging!"**

"Hold on, let us get General Cecilia and see if she doesn't mind healing you if you get hit."

"**Okay!"

* * *

**Again, guilty as charged. But you know what? You can't say that you didn't do something like this yourself, unless you didn't want to get the proper ending for Sword of Seals (Fuuin no Tsurugi), seeing that this is the chapter you get Aureola.


	58. Because You Need It : SS,08

Okay, this would happen if you've gone through the Lagdou Ruins completely at least once. Rennac is Normal and **Forde is Bold**.

* * *

**Because You Need It**

"You know, compared to the Lagdou Ruins, this tower is a cakewalk."

"**Really now? What was it like?"**

"Oh, it was horrible. So many strong monsters… I've even taken part in the last level of the ruins. There were dracozombies everywhere, and I didn't even have a Sacred Twin Relic. I'm just glad that there were so many strong people there with me."

"**Then if you didn't do anything, why did you go?"**

"I only went because I saw treasure, and I wanted to know what was inside. You know, in case it provides a large gold sum. Plus it's part of my job. I've got quite the nimble fingers."

"**I suppose that makes sense. But if this is easier, then why am I doing all of the fighting?"**

"Because you need it. The experience is good for you. I'm just here to collect the precious loot. So if you need me, I'll be relaxing over here."

"**Well thanks a lot."

* * *

**

Isn't that just like our greedy, lazy thief? Just going to these places to loot and then sit back and let everyone else do all the fighting...


	59. Speak to the Dead : RnK:07

Okay, this one's gonna be a bit different. This one occurs once Matthew leaves the group temporarily to bury Leila on Valor. Matthew is Normal.

* * *

**Speak to the Dead**

"There… That should do it. I know this isn't a good place for this, but we have to move on. I know you will understand."

–silence–

"Leila, I'm so sorry… I couldn't save you. I guess I just waited too long. Heh… I guess I'm the fool this time." –closes eyes– "I wish I had introduced you to my parents. I'm sure they would have loved you."

–silence–

"…You're so cold… Leila…" –cries– "I love you… Why… Why did you have to die before I could tell you that?"

–silence–

"Leila, I promise you… I will avenge you, even if I have to die trying. I will find who did this to you, and they will pay."

–silence–

"I'm sorry to leave you, Leila, but I… I have to return to Lord Hector now. I'm sorry..." –closes eyes– "Goodbye, my love."

* * *

I have to say, that may not have been really emotional, but I did what I could. It must have been hard for Matthew, though.


	60. What's a Guy to Do? : RnK,07

So yeah. Sorry about any waits, guys. (If there is anyone actually waiting for this. * shrugs *) A lot of things have happened over the end of summer/beginning of the semester that needed to be taken care of first. I'm not going to bore you with the details, so yeah. Let's start this thing. This conversation happens in-between Hector and Florina's B and A Supports. Hector is Normal and **Lyn is Bold**.**

* * *

What's a Guy to Do?**

"Hey Lyn, can I ask you something?"

"**Sure, Hector. What is it?"**

"This pegasus knight… I think her name's Florina. She's a friend of yours, right?"

"**Yeah. Why, what did you do to her? You better not have done anything to her…" –black squiggle–**

"I didn't do anything! Look, sometimes when I'm doing something, she's around mumbling to herself. When I ask what she wants, she jumps and takes off! It's like she wants to tell me something but can't get herself to say it. I mean, last time she was talking to her pegasus!"

"**She's shy around other men, so of course a big lunk like you would scare her. So just stay away from my best friend. That's all you need to do." –exits–**

"Blast! That's not the answer I was looking for! Lyn!" –sighs– "Well, great! What's a guy supposed to do with an answer like that?"

* * *

It must be hard for Hector to get the girl.


End file.
